Giving Thanks
by Neelie2009
Summary: Three months after House has returned to PPTH after Mayfield. House and Cuddy have ignored each other until now, the start of thanksgiving weekend. All Huddy with the other characters making cameos. Some smut. Enjoy!
1. Anger Management

The characters are the property of Fox and David Shore.

Premise: Season six. Thanksgiving time. House is back at work and most things have returned to normal, except House's relationship with Cuddy. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: Anger Management

6pm

Cuddy used to dread the eve of Thanksgiving as it marked the beginning of the Holiday season. It used to always remind her of how alone she really was in this world. She had plenty of friends and for the most part, she liked her family, but this was the time of year where she really missed having a man in her this year it would be different, she had Rachel. Therefore, when 6pm came on the Wednesday before thanksgiving Cuddy packed up her office with a bit of a smile and headed towards the exit of PPTH.

As Cuddy turned to lock her office she was actually really smiling until she heard the repetitive sound of a hard piece of wood hitting the floor. That sound could only mean one thing…House. Before turning to face him, Cuddy immediately took up a defensive pose. House had either ignored her or been a jerk to her since his return and she wasn't about to let him make some snarky remark to ruin her evening and her four day weekend.

"**You seem to be awfully pleased with yourself…blind date waiting at mommy and daddy's tomorrow".** House said from his propped up position against the wall across from the nurse's station.

Cuddy had tried for two months to engage him in normal conversation or even banter with him like old times but House was different now. He treated Cuddy with the same disrespect that he treated everyone else and she was tired of it. Cuddy responded by turning her back to him, locking the door, and walking right past him with her head held high. Well, almost right past him. At the last minute House raised his cane and laid it on top of the nurse's station creating a blockade for Cuddy.

This was really the last straw for Cuddy. She used to love his little games when they were games. When the games were really about teasing one another other, sexual innuendos, and "eye sex". Now the only vibe she got from House was anger and resentment. She grabbed the tip of the cane the laid on the nurse's station, and lifted it up and brought it up to House's face, and said the most hurtful thing she could think off.

"**Unlike you House, I have someone who loves me waiting for me to come home. I no longer care what your opinions on my life, my ass, or anything else are and I don't care if you have a miserable or a wonderful thanksgiving.** With that, she walked straight to the exit and out the door without even a backward glance.

9pm.

House stared at the empty bourbon glass on the piano and he started recapping the last two months of his life. After Mayfield he couldn't face Cuddy. Every time he looked at her, all those memories from the delusion and the morning after came flooding back. He was hurt all over again. The pain of standing in her office that day when the realization hit him that the hot, passionate sex he shared with Cuddy was all in his head. He had actually asked her to move in with him! How can he ever look at her again and not feel all the pain all over again.

So he deflected.

And was an a$$

And made her feel like she was responsible

Since the day he got back he was leading Cuddy to this moment. When she would finally break and really never want to see him again. He just didn't expect that it would hurt him so much. It was supposed to stop the pain in his chest, not make it worse. Of Course, he probably wasn't helping matters by playing the serenade he wrote for Cuddy. Instead, he stopped playing and filled up his Bourbon glass one more time. At least he still had alcohol.

As the evening progressed House drowned his thoughts and feelings about Cuddy into bourbon after bourbon. When he played the piano, he thought of cuddy, when he watched porn, he REALLY thought of Cuddy, so he stretched himself on the couch and tried to pass out…but he thought of Cuddy some more. Well, there was only one more thing left to do.

11pm.

Cuddy had just crawled into bed after a really pleasant evening. She played with Rachel till almost 10pm. It was well past her bedtime but Cuddy would be home for four straight days so it was okay if Rachel got a little off schedule. She had just changed into her PJs which consisted of a tight fitting white tank top and a pair of navy blue cotton shorts, and crawled into bed thinking about what sort of baby food constituted a thanksgiving dinner.

Then there was a knock at the door.

It wasn't really a knock, as in someone's hand gently tapping the door, but more of a hard cane being pounded very loudly on the door. Cuddy's immediate thoughts were torn between being seriously pissed at House and wanted to ignore him until he left to being worried that he would wake Rachel and then it would be midnight before she got her settled back down for the night. Using Rachel as her excuse to run to House's knock, she flung off the covers and made her way to the front door.

He has started a second round of knocking just as she swung open the door and House came within an inch of clocking her in the face with her cane. Cuddy grabbed the cane out of instinct when House responded **"you have been grabbing my stick a lot this evening, I might start to get the wrong idea about your intentions Dr. Cuddy".**

Cuddy was about to launch into a long diatribe about House and his assine behaviors and how these random nightly visits were now banned from his arsenal when she instead was speechless for a moment, stymied by his first use of a sexual innuendo, in reference to her, since his return from Mayfield. For a second, it was like the old House was standing before her.

House looked a little confused by it too, almost as if it slipped out subconsciously.

Cuddy recovered first and simply said **"House, why are you here?"**

"**I'm here, because I want to know why 6 months ago I was a part of your life 'for better or worse' and now you care nothing about my opinions or whether I have a miserable or wonderful existence**" he responded.

"**At 11pm House! Somehow I think your ulterior motive involves pissing me off".**

Instead of responded, House just stared at her. It wasn't a hurtful stare like he has been giving her these past few months it was more of a blank stare, as if House was lost in space. The truth was, he had no idea why he was there. After all the jerking around and Cuddy finally drawing the line, House's anger and the need to distance himself from her had somehow melted away. All he could think about now was seeing her, bantering with her, and getting the chance to touch her, even if only a fleeting brush of the hand. In truth, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say beyond his opening line.

Finally, when he realized it was his turn to speech, he turned his gaze away from her and said "**I'm not here to piss you off, that just comes as a natural side effect of my presence to most people".** House had said it in a very defeatist voice and it was his tone and not his words that caused Cuddy to open the door wide and invite him in.

When House walked past her, Cuddy could smell the Bourbon oozing out of his pours and glanced outside to see if House had arrived by taxi. As she shut the door she strained her neck up and down the block, and saw House's bike parked across the street. Before allowing inside any further, she stuck her hand in front of him, palm towards the ceiling, and said one word. **"Keys!"**

House rolled his eyes slightly but obediently placed his keys in her hand. As he did so, his fingers did get the fleeting brush of her hand that he so desperately craved. If it affected Cuddy, she showed no outward signs.

"**It's a taxi or the sofa until you sober up"**.

House raised his eyebrows up and down a few times and said with a twinkle in his eye "**I'll take the sofa!"** and he started limping his way in that direction.


	2. Pain Management

Chapter 2 – Pain management

Wednesday night, Thanksgiving Eve 11:30pm

Cuddy was amazed by the change in his actions. Was it the Bourbon…probably. She decided to call him out on it. In reality, she needed her relationship with House to go one of two directions. She either needed to old House back or she needed to cut him out of her life as much as she could. The pain he caused her with his hurtful comments over the last few months was unbearable. Tonight she was going to find out which House was here to stay.

Cuddy sat down on the couch next to him. There was room enough for a person between them but still the closeness of their bodies seem to have an effect on both of them. House began to stare at Cuddy with his piercing blue eyes. It was a look seen on a ravenous wild animal. Cuddy could feel his stare penetrating her and finally she raised her eyes to meet him. A silence had fallen over the room and you could almost make out the sounds of Rachel breathing two rooms away.

House just couldn't stop staring. He knew he should probably say something. After all, he was the one to come to her place but at this moment, all his words left him. Finally Cuddy broke the silence "**House, Why are you so anger at me?"**

Crap, he wasn't ready for this. He actually wished he had a few more Bourbons in him so maybe he could tell her what he was really feeling. He wasn't a drunk as Cuddy believed but he wasn't about to let her know that. His mind was racing, come on House, just say it. "**I'm not anger at you"**

"**How can you say that House, you have been nothing but a miserable, misanthropic jerk to me for the last three months" **Cuddy retorted.

"**I'm like that with everyone" **House defended

"**Everyone but Wilson and I and I still see you and Wilson palling around the cafeteria" **Cuddy responded angrily. She started to get up and walk away from House when he grabbed her arm. Firmly but gently and pulled her back down to the couch. She briefly lost her balance and ended up landing within inches of House's wounded right leg.

Again, instead of speaking he just stared at her momentarily and then Cuddy heard the words that she never thought she would here pass House's lips. He said them slightly above a whisper. "**I'm sorry for hurting you Cuddy"**

Cuddy's mannerisms and mood immediately softened by his words and she inched back on the couch so her back was now against the back cushions. She then slowly turned her head to face House's saddened blue eyes and said in the gentlest of voices "**but why"**

House couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he thought about her day and night and he was trying to do everything in his power to piss her off and run her out of his life. Hoping that it would make the pain, and emptiness in his chest go away. His hallucinations had long ended in Mayfield but she was still ever present in both his thoughts, both awake and asleep. He mustered up enough courage to say **"I was trying to make the pain go away**".

Cuddy was a little taken aback. House was trying to open up to her the best she could but she still couldn't put the pieces together. How could being an a$$ to her making the pain in his leg go away. She was a little hurt by his words and she locked eyes with him saying "**friends general help ease the pain, not make it worse. Did that thought even cross your mind"**

House knew she misunderstood him. He left it hanging so that she could take the easy road and assume he meant his leg. Maybe he could get through this conversation after all. **"and what, pray tell me, could you have done to help ease the pain**"

Cuddy isn't really sure what came over her but she took his words as a bit of a challenge. She made up her mind what she was going to do before she really thought through it. **"close your eyes" **she demanded.

House wasn't sure were this was going but he was more than willing to play along. This conversation was getting more and more interesting! House close his eyes and was hoping that Cuddy pain management regime include a make out session. Instead, House eyes flew open suddenly and he gasped slightly when he felt the heal of Cuddy's hand gently moving along the scar on his right leg. He flinched as he open his eyes and stared at Cuddy with a look of astonishment.

Cuddy met his gaze and said a little more forcefully "**Close your eyes and trust me**". House wasn't really sure what to do. He had never let anyone, outside of his physical therapist, touch his leg like that. It did feel good but one wrong move and it could shift just as easily from pleasure to sheer pain. She asked him to trust. He wasn't sure he did.


	3. Trust Issues

Chapter 3 – Trust issues

Midnight

House laid his head back over the edge of the couch and closed his eyes as Cuddy continued to gentle massage his injured leg. After a few moments he stopped clenching all the remaining muscles in his leg and began to relax. He was at the point where he was actually enjoying the massage when he began to think about the fact that it was Cuddy's hands touching him. Mistake! For the second time tonight House wish he had drank more of Kentucky's finest as he felt the blood start to rush to a certain part of his body. House began to fight with himself as part of him wanted to take it all in and part of him wanted to think about ANYTHING ELSE to stop the inevitable from happening.

Cuddy is not sure why she began massaging House's leg. Maybe all those months of pain that she felt were now being soothed by her ability to lay her hands on him. As she ran the heal of her hand up and down his thigh she used her fingers of both hands to make small, gentle circles along the way. She could feel his body loosen up after a few minutes and she felt relieved. She was worried about hurting him but thus far he gave no signs of being in any type of pain. As she brought her hands to the top of his thigh once again she felt his jeans move slightly as his other muscle seemed to be enjoying the massage as well.

Cuddy smiled slightly and was pleased to know that the crippling didn't extend beyond the thigh muscle. She was tempted to tease him but it really didn't seem like the right moment for it. Instead she just focused on massaging the remaining tissues in his thigh and hoping that her hands weren't hurting him in the process. After about 10 minutes her hands got tired and she removed her hands from his leg and placed them on her lap.

House had tried to think of other things, like Kutner or Fourteen, to curb his uncontrolled excitement but in the end, he just gave in. He was in ecstasy. Well, as close to ecstasy as House could get. He felt her hands leave his thigh and he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. She wasn't looking at him, just down at her hands. He stared into the side of her head but she seemed determined not to look at him. He reached his hand out to touch her thigh and she quickly popped up off the couch.

"**Goodnight House**" she said softly as she turned her head to look down at him. She was halfway to her bedroom when he whispered **"Goodnight Cuddy"**


	4. The Key Issue

Chapter 4 – The key issue

6am. Thanksgiving morning

House awoke on the couch the sound of Rachel crying. He can't believe he actually fell asleep. After Cuddy went to bed he lay awake for what seemed like hours. What had just happened? Had he actually let Cuddy massage his leg and he didn't jump her bones afterwards. He contemplated following her into her bedroom but he was so shocked at what had just happened that he felt glued to the couch. Then he contemplated sneaking into her bedroom later in the middle of the night and waking her up in a way she would never forget but he could bring himself to do it.

House heard Cuddy get up and rescue the screaming toddler form her crib. I should just leave, he thought, he was actually a little panicked to see her. Then he realized that he has no idea where she put the keys to his bike. He got off the couch and put his jeans back on, he made his way as quietly as he could around the living room looking for his keys. Then he heard a little jingle. He looked up and there in the corner of the room leaned Cuddy, holding Rachel, holding his keys.

Rachel was shaking them quite violently for a one year old. It was like the keys were the best rattle she ever had. Housed limped over, without his cane, to the two of them in the corner. He bent down to eye level with Rachel and said "**I'd take you for a spin but somehow I think your mom might have a coronary"** and he slowly tried to lift the keys from Rachel.

Rachel let out a very loud screech and was very unhappy with House. He immediately gave them back as Cuddy had a smirk on her face. "**Is this your brilliant plan, you are going to use your child to trap me here, use your female wiles to get me all riled up, and then walk away".**

Cuddy continued to smirk as she walked with Rachel, and House's keys, to the kitchen. Without glancing at House she asked "**Want some coffee before you go**". She expertly setup the coffee maker with one hand, as she held Rachel in the other arm. House just watched her from across the room.

As Cuddy was making coffee a million thoughts were going through her head. She just kept thinking 'what are you doing!' and she didn't really have an answer to that question. She lay in bed thinking about him for most of the night before she finally fell asleep. She didn't hear a peep coming from the living room so she assumed House passed out rather quickly.

Rachel began to squirm so Cuddy placed her down on the floor where she quickly crawled around the living room. They were both watching Rachel since neither of them felt very comfortable doing anything else. Rachel quickly located the odd thing in the room and began playing with House's cane. House broke the silence first "**What's with the Cuddy's and there need to play with my thing**" he said playfully.

"**I did not play with your thing!"** Cuddy protested as she poured two cups of coffee. House limped into the kitchen to within a few feet of Cuddy and whined **"But it was in pain too, ya know**".

"**Maybe next time" **she said as she winked at him and placed House's keys in his hand. They were both shared a quirky smile as Cuddy brushed past him to the living room.

Cuddy picked up Rachel and brought her back in the kitchen and put her in her high chair. As she began opening baby food jars, House started to gather his things. "**so when are you headed to your parents**" he asked.

"**I'm not. I am going there for Chanukah but I decided to spend some time at home with Rachel for thanksgiving"** House seemed a little surprised but Cuddy was never really that close with her parents anyway. Even back at Michigan she never really mentioned them much.

"**You currently don't have any patients, any big plans"**

"**Wilson and I will probably go get smashed somewhere together" **House started and then added as he walked towards the door **"and then maybe I'll pop back here in the evening for a full body massage"**

Cuddy took a break from feeding Rachel and left her banging her spoon in the highchair and followed House to the door. "**So…are you going to ever tell me what you were really upset at me about"** Cuddy asked as they both stood on the threshold. They locked eyes again and both could feel the intensity in the room change. Come on House, this is your chance, he thought. Then he got an idea, albeit a somewhat stolen idea and he said "**Close your eyes**".

**House, why can't you just answer the question,** Cuddy responded.

**Close your eyes, and trust me**" he demanded. Repeating her exact words from the night before. She obediently shut her eyes.

House used hi s thumb to trace the outline of his jaw from one ear to the next. Cuddy shuddered slightly at his touch. After making two trips up and down her chin, he finger paused just below her lips. When House spoke Cuddy could feel his breath on her lips he was so close to her face.

"**I was afraid"** he whispered.

"**Afraid of what"** she muttered as she opened her eyes.

House used both of his thumbs to shut her eyes and said "**if you open your eyes, the story ends". **House wasn't sure he had the courage to go on, but he knew he would fail miserably with her blue eyes staring at him. It always caused his heart to move a little faster.

Cuddy vowed to keep them closed. She had no idea what House was about to say, or do for that matter, but she knew she wanted it to continue. She heard Rachel muttering to herself in the kitchen and she prayed Rachel would keep herself entertained while House opened up to her.

With her eyes closed, House used his thumb to trace the length of her nose and then down the front of her lips with just enough of a tug to cause Cuddy's lower lip to attach and roll slightly with his thumb as it moved towards her chin. This caused Cuddy's lips to stay slightly ajar.

"**I was afraid I would never again get the opportunity to do this**" as he cushioned the top corner of her upper lip between his. It was ever so brief but the electricity was undeniable. He continued with "**or this**" as he shifted his lips to the left corner of her mouth and repeated the process. He didn't linger for a moment so that Cuddy wouldn't have a chance to make a decision about whether to kiss him back or not. She had let him go this far but he wasn't about to push his luck.

He began to trace her lips as he said "**And if I couldn't have that, then seeing you would just remind me of what could have been if I wasn't such a miserable, misanthropic jerk."** He paused for a moment before continuing. "**Happy Thanksgiving Cuddy"** and with that, he was gone.


	5. Reality and Guilt

Chapter 5 – Reality and Guilt

Noon – Thanksgiving Day

House had driven back to his place with a much different air about him. He felt more alive than he had in almost a year. Actually, since he last kissed Cuddy. Since then, his life has been a downward spiral of destruction until he hit rock bottom.

While sitting on rock bottom, his relationship with Wilson remained strong, and for that he was eternally grateful. 'Overcaring man' can really be a good thing at times. It really helped to get him back on his feet knowing deep down there was someone who gave a crap about his existence. He slowly repaired his working relationship with his team which was essential to keep his patients from dying. He found new and exciting ways to torment Taub and Thirteen but more importantly, he was usually the one to put all the pieces together and solve the case. That kept Foreman slightly in awe of him.

Then there was Cuddy. Thinking of her used to give him so much pain. From fear of her rejection to embarrassment over his delusion, he just couldn't handle seeing her, talking to her, thinking of her. Now, however, he lwelcomed her into his thoughts. It was a new sensation…hope.

House had called Wilson when he got home but he purposely kept mute on last night's events. He knew it would come out eventually but he really wanted to have some fun with Wilson first. On cue House heard Wilson knocking and he yelled "**come in**".

Wilson made his way over to the kitchen and dropped off the beer and food. He was pretty sure House would starve if it wasn't for him. As he made his way to the couch he saw the half empty bottle of Bourbon still sitting on the piano. "**I see you had a pleasant evening**" Wilson sarcastically remarked.

"**yeah, let's just say it involved booze and a hand job**" House responded.

"**I really don't need to hear about that part House**" Wilson was shaking his head violently as if he was trying to shake the image that had formed in his head.

"**What if I told you it wasn't my hand"** House toyed.

"**then I would send you back to Mayfield and tell them you have gone from hallucinating full bodied people to just random body parts**" Wilson seconded as he fell on the couch next to House and handed him a beer.

House took a long swig of beer, to create a dramatic pause, before adding "**Well, then I must have hallucinated the drive to her House, waking up there in the morning, and driving home this morning as well**…**weird". **While Wilson was processing the information House continues to slug his beer. House was looking at him out of the corner of his eye to check his friend's reaction. Wilson mind was REALLY SLOW! Wilson's eyebrows raised and he slowly turned his head to stare at House. All he said was, **"I take it, you and Cuddy finally made up**".

"**Sort of, I guess**" said House. Actually, the more he thought of it, he wasn't really sure what to make of what happened last night. He didn't sound overly convinced when he said "**I guess you can say we are back on 'friendly' terms"**.

"**Are you sure"**. Wilson remarked since House seemed less confident about what sort of terms he and Cuddy were on. After House turned and gave him a very nasty look he realized that is comment could have be taken a completely different way. As the realization hit Wilson brain, House's fist hit Wilsons arm.

**Hey. What the hell was that for!**" Wilson whined.

"**just wanted to check that you were real too**". House retorted.

"**Come on, let's eat".** Wilson realized that the conversation was over and that was about all he was going to get out of House.

6pm – Thanksgiving.

Wilson probably should stay out of it but he was really worried about both of his friends. House and Cuddy were both in delicate states lately. Wilson didn't know the extent of the conversations the two of them had over the last few months when they were alone at the hospital but the outcome was clear. House was trying to stay far away from Cuddy and Cuddy was trying to stay far away from House. It was like an unspoken contract.

It was a very uncomfortable position for Wilson. To be honest, his relationship with Cuddy was affected the most. He felt like he was cheating on House if he offered to take Cuddy to lunch. Cuddy didn't make much time for him either, it was like Wilson was an extension of House and by spending time with Wilson it reminded her too much of House. Cuddy had become wrapped up with work during the day and Rachel on evenings and weekends. The more he thought about it, the more Wilson realized that he had really been neglecting his friend.

Wilson's guilt led him to drive to Cuddy's place directly from House's. Cuddy answered the door and acted like she wasn't very surprised to see him. **"I see you talked to House**" she remarked as she opened the door wider to invite Wilson in.

Rachel was crawling around Cuddy's feet. Wilson instinctively picked her up, "**Wow, she got really big" **he commented.

"**That tends to happen over four months**" Cuddy didn't mean for it to sound so snarky but quite frankly she was having a hard time coming to grips with House's visit.

Cuddy had spent most of the afternoon in the park with Rachel. It was a pretty warm day for late November in New Jersey. She played in the sand box with Rachel, and pushed her around the park but he mind was elsewhere. She was really pleased that House opened up to her, at least a little. It was the most intimate conversation she had with him in a long time. But that was just it, it wasn't a conversation. It was House dropping a bomb shell and then running for cover.

The way he touched her. She couldn't get it out of her mind. It was so gentle yet full of so much passion. She wanted to touch him, feel him, taste him. But then what? House would just run again or start being an ass again. She couldn't do that to herself or to Rachel. The worst part was she started it! Why? Why did she massage his leg? She should have known better yet her hands reacted before she could think through the action.

Wilson broke her reverie with his own guilty feelings, "**Lisa, I am really sorry about not spending more time with you lately.**"

Cuddy immediately softened. She always had a weak spot for Wilson. **"James, its fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so petty. I just have a lot on my mind today".**

"**I thought you might, well I am here if you want to share your thoughts"** Wilson offered.

Normally Cuddy would be grateful for Wilson's ear but she wasn't sure how much House told her and she wasn't sure how to explain it all herself. She grabbed Rachel from Wilson's arms and said "**Thanks, Wilson, but I think this is something I need to think through in my own**".

Wilson could tell he was getting the "exit stage left" cue and he respected that. "**Well, if you are around this weekend, how about you and Rachel come to my place for dinner tomorrow night. I am actually a pretty good cook**" Wilson said.

"**That sounds great"** Cuddy responded. She really did miss Wilson.

**Ok, see ya tomorrow…say 6ish". **Before Wilson had even made it half way down the driveway the plan had formed in his head. There was no reason why he couldn't have both of his good friends over for dinner.


	6. Revenge Plan

Chapter 6 – Revenge Plan

Friday 4pm, Thanksgiving weekend, House's apartment

House was laying in his bath tub lost in thought. He hadn't heard from Cuddy since he left her place Thanksgiving morning. He, of course, made no move to contact her. He felt like the ball was in her court now. He thought about how gentle her lips felt on his and how much he craved to feel that again. He wanted more but he knew he would have a hard time putting himself out there like that again.

Would she make the next move? The more he thought about the more he convinced himself that she wouldn't. Maybe it was all one-sided. Maybe she had really had enough of the games. As House got dressed he decided to make a conscious effort to repress all thoughts of Cuddy. Instead, he was going to kick back at Wilsons, drink too much, and sink into the world of monster trucks.

Friday 4pm, Thanksgiving weekend, Cuddy's place

Cuddy was laying in her tub lost in thought. Rachel was taking a long nap and Cuddy was hoping that would keep her in good spirits for dinner at Wilsons. Cuddy was enjoying this rare opportunity to soak in the tub. Of course, she wasn't relaxing as much as she would have liked. Instead she struggled with her thoughts about House.

Deep down Cuddy knew that her feelings for House were complicated. Part of her wanted to give in to the sexual tension she felt whenever House was in the room with her, but then her brain reminded her that it was House and he would hurt her in the end. Last year, she would have taken the risk. This year, after Rachel, after Mayfield, she just wasn't sure it was worth it.

Then she would think back to the three week span in Michigan, right before House left for his residency, when they finally gave into their burning desire. She would never forget those nights. No man has ever made her feel they way House had. In some respect, she thinks that is part of the reason why she never found Mr. Right. She compared everyone to him…and no one came close to the sexual energy she felt just being around him.

Cuddy had decided to repress her feelings for House. She needed time and distance. She would have all weekend to belabor these thoughts before facing House at work on Monday. She finished dressing and headed to the nursery to get Rachel ready for dinner.

Wilson's apartment, 6:15pm

Cuddy was so busy carrying all the things that she needed for Rachel, in addition to Rachel, that she didn't even notice the bike parked out front. That is why, when she rang the bell, and Wilson let her in, she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard "**what the hell are you doing here?**" being belted from the couch by an all-too-familiar voice.

**I was invited to dinner! Why, what the hell are you doing here?"** Cuddy retorted.

House scrunched his eyebrows down and slowly turned his head to stare at Wilson , **"I was invited for beers and monster trucks**" House growled through a clenched mouth.

Cuddy put her hand on her hip and just stared at Wilson, saying **"Really?"**

Wilson threw up both of his hands, palms out, in defense responded **"I just thought it would be nice to get the three of us together, for old time's sake**"

"**Because the three of us have gotten together so often for dinner**" Cuddy retorted.

"**Just relax, you two okay. It's just food and company. Lisa, why don't you and Rachel come in and have a seat"** Wilson suggested.

Cuddy laid Rachel down and the floor and she crawled right over to House. She had remembered him and his interesting toys from the day before. She found his cane and started playing with it.

Cuddy made her way over to the couch and sat down. She felt really uncomfortable and wanted to be anywhere else at that moment. All of her thoughts from the afternoon seem to have vanished in thin air. She couldn't even remember what she had decided to do, or feel. She brought her knees up to her chest for safety and security.

House was pissed. Where the hell did Wilson get off meddling in his business. He realized that he had never really explained to Wilson that nothing really happened, he just left it open in the air for Wilson to interrupt what he would. Now Wilson was trying to play matchmaker.

As much as House was pissed at Wilson, deep down he was happy to see Cuddy. Thanks to Wilson efforts, however, he had no idea if she wanted to see him or not. He saw Cuddy pull her knees to her chest and he got a bad vibe about that. He noticed she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt and looked gorgeous. He rarely saw her like that. Usually it was power suits or pjs, he liked catching her in her pjs the best. However, the jeans reminded him of med school and the image of him peeling jeans, just like those, off of her body started swirling through his head. He looked away to remove the image from his head.

Cuddy finally broke the silence by saying, **"We can't get let Wilson get away with this, you have a dark and twisted mind, you need to come up with some type of a revenge plan**"

Just as he said it, and idea stuck House. It must have been the jeans that triggered the idea in his head. "**Oh, I have, let's just wait till after he feeds us**".


	7. The Plan Takes Off

Chapter 7 – The Plan Takes Off

The four made for an interesting dinner party. Wilson and Rachel were the primary entertainment. House made the occasionally snarky comment and Cuddy couldn't resist engaging him in playful banter. Wilson acted as if Rachel was the most interesting 1 year old in the world, but mostly he did that to avoid having to have adult conversations with House and Cuddy.

After dinner Wilson got up to bring the dishes to the sink. Cuddy got up to help, but House grabbed her arm to get her attention. He started to whisper so Cuddy leaned down to hear him better. **"The revenge plan is in action. Just play along**" he whispered.

House got up from the table and said loudly **"Wilson, I just had a fabulous idea**. **Since you and Rachel have been hitting it off, why don't you watch her for an hour while I take Cuddy for a spin on my bike**?"

Wilson and Cuddy's eyes both got huge as the plan sounded awful to them. Cuddy was about to protest that there was no way in hell she was getting in House motorcycle. Then she assumed House was just trying to scare Wilson and that no such ride was in his plans.

Wilson looked like he swallowed an egg…shell and all. He wanted to protest adamantly but his matchmaker skills thought an evening ride on House bike would do both of them a lot of good. Plus, he didn't want to break Cuddy's heart by telling her that he was afraid to be alone with Rachel for a whole hour! So instead, he mumbled **"Ahh, I guess, if it's okay with Cuddy**".

House made eye contact with Cuddy and she wasn't sure what his expression was conveying. Maybe they were just going to go outside for a few minutes to freak out Wilson. She decided to play along. She wasn't afraid of leaving Rachel with Wilson but she was terrified of the thought of a motorcycle ride from House.

Cuddy nodded her affirmative while saying **"As long as Wilson's okay with it**" and made a move to stand up. House grinned from ear-to-ear which immediately left some serious doubt sin Cuddy's mind. He must know that there was no way she was getting in his bike.

House grabbed his coat and handed it to Cuddy. '**Here, you better put this on, it will keep you warmer" **he said as he grabbed one of Wilson's jackets for himself. Cuddy figured she would play along this far. Once outside, that was a different story. House left his cane behind and started limping towards the door. He paused and held out his arm **"After you, my lady"** he said mockingly.

Cuddy looked back at Wilson as he moved towards Rachel and her toys on the floor. Rachel was really in a happy mood, the long afternoon nap was paying off. Wilson gave Cuddy a reassuring nod and then she walked out the door with House in tow.

Cuddy walked down Wilson's front steps and then sat on the bottom step which was out of view from the apartment windows. House followed her down the steps and stood directly in front of her. **"My lady!**" House repeated again, holding out his hand for her to stand.

Cuddy locked up at House from her seated position. It was one of those gorgeous fall nights where the air was crisp and you could smell the wood fires in the air from neighboring homes. Under the glow of the street lamps, Houses visage almost took Cuddy's breath away. She paused before answering "**House, I have no intentions of getting on that bike" **in a much calmer, gentle voice than she was aiming for.

This, of course, was when House realized that he would be able to get her on his bike. He wasn't really sure until that moment. He leaned down and got as close to eye level as his leg and tall stature allowed. He locked eyes with her while saying **"Are you afraid of me Cuddy? Am I too dangerous for you that you can't trust yourself to go for a little bike ride with me**"

When House said it, he was referring to the time when Cuddy went with Wilson to an art gallery. When House called her out on it (since she never asked House to an art gallery) Cuddy had responded that Wilson was 'safe'. Thus, implying that House was too dangerous for a platonic relationship. House doubted that Cuddy even remembered the conversation and probably didn't make the connection but she took the bait anyway.

Cuddy sat up straighter to make her face move closer to House's as she responded **"Well, someone's ego is a little inflated. One leg massage and you think you're the stud of Princeton!**" Without losing eye contact, she stood up causing House to back-up slightly. They were still only inches apart. Cuddy jutted her chin out saying **"But I set the ground rules. You get 10 minutes, no highways, and no 60mph. I don't want to make my daughter an orphan**". She then headed towards the bike.

When House finally limped his way over to the bike, she was standing next to it, looking at it, and was confused about how to get on. House grabbed the helmet, then grabbed Cuddy by the shoulders, turned her quickly around to face him, used both hands to put the helmet on her head, buckled the strap, and got on his bike. He would have taken more time to enjoy dressing her for the ride but he was afraid she would change her mind.

Cuddy followed his lead and swung her left leg over the bike. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into. When House started the bike she felt her fear come over her and she wrapped both arms around House's waist in a tight grip. House smiled to himself as he slowly pulled away from the curb. If she held him that tight now, wait until he hit 80mph on the turnpike. Man, he loved when a good plan got better.


	8. A Breathtaking Ride

Chapter 8 – A Breathtaking Ride

Cuddy was livid. House was supposed to take her on a 10 minutes slow ride through Princeton and instead, they were flying up the left lane of the New Jersey Turnpike. She screamed over and over at House when he flew through the EZPass lane at the toll plaza entrance to the turnpike. House, of course, completely ignored her.

Cuddy couldn't see the speed gauge since she was so frightened she practically had her face buried in the back of House's neck, but she was pretty sure they were just shy of 100mph. She was going to kill House when he finally stopped the bike. They had been riding for almost 30 minutes and Cuddy was wondering where the hell they were going, when finally they exited the turnpike in Fort Lee New Jersey. The exit before the road lead to the George Washington Bridge and into Manhattan.

House had slowed down to about 20 miles an hour through the exit toll and where cruising through the town. **"House! **Cuddy yelled,** Stop this bike right now or I swear I will make your stay in Mayfield look like a day at the beach!" **House was still not responding. She knew he heard her since he was riding without a helmet.

They had turned into a small park and had slowed down even further. "**House, I am serious. Get me off this bike!**" Cuddy was screaming now. House finally answered her saying **"Cuddy, shut your trap for two seconds and look**" as House pointed to the right as he turned off his bike.

Cuddy eyes naturally followed House's fingers and she was dumbstruck. They were on the top of a hill, below was the Hudson river, and across the river was the beautiful skyline of downtown Manhattan. It was evening and the light from the skyscrapers against the clear November sky was breathtaking. The tip of the empire state building was orange for the Thanksgiving holiday and it gave the whole city a magnificent glow. For a brief moment Cuddy forgot how pissed she was and just stared in awe at the scene around her.

After a few moments, Cuddy trance was broken, she removed the helmet, and she hopped off the bike. Of course, she had been sitting for so long that she didn't realize that her legs would be so still. When she hopped off, she had to grab on the House to keep from falling down. **"That was easy**" remarked House, "**I show you one nice view and you are ready to jump my bones**".

Cuddy grabbed House's neck with both her hands and mockingly chocked him as she said **"House, I am going to kill you** **as soo… as I remember how to walk**" as she stood up rubbing her thighs. House scooted back on his bike and motioned for Cuddy to lean on the seat in front of him. The blood still hadn't returned to her legs and she was quite stiff so she took the offer and leaned her rear against the seat so she was facing the view of New York. She turned her head to the right and simply said **"House, you're an ass. I can only image the multitude of reasons you have in that twisted head of yours for scaring the crap out of me, but you will pay for this"**

House put his hands on the handle bars of his bike so that Cuddy was trapped in his arms. **"My mind is not as twisted as you think. Remember, I have had therapy" **he winked. Then his tone turned more serious as he said "**I wanted to show this to you and somehow, I have this strong suspicion that you wouldn't come willingly"**

"**Probably not**" Cuddy admitted. "**Especially if I knew I wouldn't be able to walk afterwards."** Cuddy began to rub her thighs again. House saw his opportunity and took it. He grabbed Cuddy's hand and removed them from her thigh. "**Here, let me do that, I think I owe you one"**

Before Cuddy could even respond House had taking his right hand and placed it on her right thigh. His hands were large and his fingers were long so his one hand practically encircle Cuddy small thigh. He used his fingers to gentle massage her hamstring and he used his thumb to rub small circles in her quadricep. Cuddy's anger was slowly dissipating as his massage felt incredible to her very stiff leg. She felt her eyes close. After a few minutes, House leaned closer to her ear and softly said **"What do you think of the view".**

Cuddy turned her face towards his voice as she opened her eyes. She paused before speaking and opened her eyes to stare into House's deep blues. Her voice was barely audible as she continued to stare in House's eyes, she whispered **"it's breathtaking**".


	9. Public Displays

Chapter 9 – Public Displays

The emotions inside of both of them were too powerful. For Cuddy, rational thought was beyond her capabilities as she looked at House's and felt like his eyes were penetrating her soul. For House, his tumultuous last few months of wanting Cuddy, then wanting to push her away, came crashing down on him. He couldn't resist the pull her felt towards her. He couldn't get enough of her. At precisely the same moment, the two of them started leaning into one another.

As they crept closer and closer, Cuddy's gaze shifted towards her goal as her eyes stared passionately at House's lips. They reached their goal and as their lips met slightly opened, and they tasted each other in a gentle soft kiss. The kiss stayed gentle but deepened slightly as Cuddy twisted her body to face House as best she could. That was all the invitation House needed. He wasn't walking away this time.

House used his right hand on Cuddy's left hip to pull her closer to him. Cuddy lifted her right leg, and bent it so it lay on the bike seat between them. They never broke their kiss and she now had a better angle to kiss him. She lifted her right hand and dragged her hands slowly through House's hair and rested it on the back of his neck.

Cuddy was lost in the kiss. House gentle rested his hands on both of her thighs and then before she knew it he had grabbed both of her thighs in his large hands, broke from the kiss, and jerked her suddenly. Her right leg was pulled around his left side and her left leg around is right. Her legs now rested in House's thighs so she now straddled both House and the bike. The sudden movement caused her eyes to open wide and stare at House in utter shock. He was staring at her with like a man possessed.

House then leaned in and began kissing her neck as he placed both of his hands on her lower back to keep her steady. House was overwhelmed with desire. He couldn't bring Cuddy close enough to him. He wanted become one with her. He unzipped her jacket with one hand as he kept his other on the small of her back to keep her steady. He then sucked on her neck while Cuddy had her arms wrapped around him tightly, partly from passion and partly from fear of falling. She didn't want to break to moment so she whispered softly into House's ear as she began kissing his ear lobe "**House, I am afraid I'm going to fall off**". He responded by lifted his head from her neck to pressing his forehead against hers, and spoke in a confident voice **"I won't let you fall Cuddy**" as he placed his hands under her jacket and held her small waist in his strong hands.

As he said the words, Cuddy couldn't help but think that it was too late. She had already fallen. She had fallen for him a long time ago, and it scared the hell out of her. She had wanted to stay locked in his embrace but her fears started to surface. At the same time, House hands migrated up her back and unclasped her bra. "**House!"** she yelled "**Were in a public park!**"

House couldn't help himself. He would have taken her right there is she let him but who was he kidding, Cuddy would never. You can't blame a guy for trying though. When she whipped out her Dean of Medicine voice he found he wanted her even more, if possible. He lifted his eyes to the sky with his best little boy 'I didn't do it look'. Cuddy playfully grabbed his checks with one hand and squished the smirk off his face while saying "**You need to take me back to Wilsons and you better drive like a sane human being or that will be the last time you'll get to unhook anything."**


	10. The End of the Ride

Chapter 10 – The End of the Ride

Cuddy had her hands wrapped around House's waist, as she had done on the ride up. House maintained a fairly normal speed on the ride back to Wilson's. That meant it took almost an hour to get home. It left the two of them too much time for thinking.

Cuddy was totally confused. It wasn't a heart verse brain battle but more of a brain verse brain battle. It made her think back to the time they shared at Michigan and how wonderful it had been, and how miserable she was when it ended. She wasn't sure she could put herself through that again.

Maybe when she looked back she was remembered it as more powerful than it really was.

After the moment they just shared in the park, Cuddy had complete faith in the power of her feelings and she had a pretty good idea about House's. He had looked at her like she was the sexiest women alive and he made her feel that way too. She could feel his burning desire in his lips, his hands, and his embrace. When she thought about it now, she instinctive moved her hands inside House's jacket and tee shirt so she could feel his skin on her hands as they rode. After everything he had been through and everything they had been through together, he was a different man now. This gave her faith that if they took that step again, maybe it would end differently.

House rarely smiled unless he was poking fun at someone. At the moment, however, he could not stop smiling. He had to concentrate to keep his mouth closed and behind his windshield so he didn't end up with a mouth full of bugs. Cuddy had just placed her delicate hands on his stomach as they rode in silence. Her touch was electric. It led him to start daydreaming. In each scenario he was making love to Cuddy but the location and her outfit changed in each scene. It wasn't a delusion but a fantasy. After their evening in the park, he thought maybe some of them had a shot of coming true.

Cuddy had just gotten used to the idea of an actual relationship with House when the other side of her brain reminded her that people don't change. Wasn't that one of House's mottos on life? Even though he opened up a little the last few days, would he clam up again as he did after they shared an emotional kiss last year. If he experience this year had changed him at all, then they made him more fragile than he was before. He was even more of an ass to her the last few months because of the emotions he felt.

Cuddy hadn't realized she had done it but as her thoughts became more and more negative she had moved her arms to return to their original position. House could feel the change in her body language and it steamrolled into a world of doubt for him as well.

What if she was receiving his advances but didn't really want them. She was impossible to read. He had never met a woman like her. She hadn't come to House after Thanksgiving morning, instead they were thrown together but Wilson…that manipulative bitch, thought House. He could handle putting himself out any further if she was only going to slap him back down. No, this time he would wait for her.

As they pulled in front of Wilson place, Cuddy took off the helmet and got off quickly. House stayed rooted to the seat. **Aren't you going to come in?**" she questioned.

"**Nay"** responded House. He was going to come up with some witty excuse why but somehow nothing followed his one word response. Instead, he just looked at her. It was a different look then the ones in the park. It was more of a shy fearful look and only lasted briefly before House was looking straight down the road he was about to travel.

"**ok, well thanks**" she responded. Then she quickly realized it sounded like she was thanking his for making out with her! Oh god, she thought, I sound like a complete idiot. Before the silence could grow she added "**I need to rescue Wilson"** and she turned towards to House.

House didn't even wait for her to get to the door when he sped away.

**Cuddy House, Friday evening, 11pm.**

When Cuddy came to Wilson's door he looked rather frazzled but Rachel seemed intact and was smiling as she one-by-one had removed all of Wilson's DVDs from their rack. She had them spread around her in a circle, she was very proud of her little adventure.

She thanked Wilson and got out of there as quickly as she could. She didn't want to have to answer too many questions about their own adventure.

When she got home she gave Rachel a bath and put her to bed. Then she sat on the couch, she was leaning on House's jacket which lay over the arm. She was waiting for him. She felt like an anxious teenager. As much as she convinced herself that it was all for the best to not pursue this any further, she still found herself waiting for him. She didn't want to go to bed with all these mixed feelings, so she picked up her phone and dialed House's number.


	11. Define Relationship

Chapter 11 – Define relationship

House was getting lost in his music. It was one of the few escapes he had. He actually wished he had a case, he got into too much trouble when he didn't have medicine to distract him. In between the pieces he played he thought about the day's events. He felt like an idiot.

The phone began to ring but he didn't move. It was either Wilson or Cuddy and he didn't feel like talking to either at the moment. His machine picked up.

"**House…pick-up the phone. It's Cuddy" **

Silence

"**House, I know your there. You have two friends and you just left them a few hours ago so I know you are home"**

More Silence

"**Seriously House, I am going to let Rachel use your jacket as a diaper if you don't pick up"**

She waited.

House had already made his way over to his machine and was listening intently. He was trying to read her emotions through the phone. She sounded playful and he did fear slightly for his favorite jacket so finally he relented and picked up the phone.

"**Ya know that is not entirely true. I have more than two friends. I play poker with the guy from the laundry mat and the guy from the bus stop and I have had a long standing relationship with Pamela Anderson, she is just completely unaware of the relationship." ** He responded.

"**I'll give you the two guys who's names you can't remember but I won't give you any one-handed friendships, otherwise you'd have WAY more friends than me"** she said.

So this is how they were going to play it, he thought. We will just pretend it never happened and move on. At least, he was hoping that until Cuddy interrupted his thoughts with "**House, what are we doing?"**

After a brief moment of silence, House deflected with "**It's called a telephone, and we are talking on it, I think Alexander Grand Bell is who we have to thank for that. Of course, you're on your cell phone, which we have to thank" ** and then he was cut off with a very loud **"House!"**

So House responded** "Cuddy!" **with a slight 12 year old whine to his voice.

"**House, do you want a relationship with me"** she finally blurted out.

Crap! He wasn't prepared for that. He waited. Nothing came to him so he actually tried to be honest.

"**Define relationship?**" he asked

"**I'm serious, House**" she said

"**So am I**" he quickly responded. He didn't know what she meant. If she wanted a husband and a father to Rachel then the answer was no. If she wanted evenings of mind blowing sex then the answer was yes! If she wanted something in between, the answer was…he didn't know what the answer was.

"**Define it and I'll answer it" **he finished.

There was silence on both ends. It lasted a while. He didn't ever remember leaving her without words. Maybe she was just as confused as him. He decided to give her an out. He wasn't sure he was prepared for her answer so he pulled out his seductive voice and asked "**So, what are you wearing?"**

She didn't give him the usual "goodnight House" line. Instead, she almost floored him with "**Well, you'll have to come over if you want to find out**"


	12. His New Favorite Jacket

Chapter 12 – His New Favorite Jacket

I am not sure you could define it as running, but after Cuddy's invitation to "come over to find out what she was wearing" he made it to the door of his place in record time. He hopped on his bike and stopped off at the pharmacy for condoms. As much as he bragged about his "adventures" he was pretty sure the condom in his wallet was about two years old. Plus, he wanted the three pack…just in case.

When he got to her place he was about to wrap on her door with his cane when he noticed a little yellow post-it stuck just above the deadbolt. It read "**House, let yourself in"**. Well, if nothing else, that was a confidence boost, he thought.

In reality, Cuddy just didn't want House to wake Rachel. That would certainly put a damper on the evening. When Cuddy had initially called House she really thought she was calling to put an end to the treacherous path they were headed down. Then, somehow, the conversation got away from her. He had really left her confused when he asked her to "define relationship" and then he would tell her if she wanted one. Well, Cuddy didn't really know what she wanted from this either. Before she knew it, she was invited him over.

House reached under her flower pot for the spare key to the front door. He took a deep breath and let himself in. He thought she would be waiting for him but she wasn't in the living room. He closed and locked the door and made his way to the bedroom, another good sign he thought.

When he got to the bedroom she wasn't in there either. He was a little confused. He was about to walk out when she came in behind him. As he was turning to face her, she started to say "**I suppose you want your jacket back".**

When he finished turning around, he was mesmerized. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom with one hand on the door jam and the other on her hip. The light was coming in from the living room making her image a mixture of shadows. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood there, completely naked, except that she was wearing his jacket.


	13. The Second First Time

Chapter 13 – The Second "First" Time

_When he finished turning around, he was mesmerized. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom with one hand on the door jam and the other on her hip. The light was coming in from the living room making her image a mixture of shadows. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood there, completely naked, except that she was wearing his jacket._

House walked up to her slowly, using his cane. Their gazes were locked, blue on blue. When he stood about two feet from her he lifted his cane and placed the hook on the zipper seam at her neck. He slowly pulled the cane down, and with it the zipper on the jacket. The entire time he never lost eye contact with her.

When the jacket was unzipped completely he lowered his eyes to admire his work. The jacket had stayed clasped at the very bottom and it revealed just the hint of her breasts. He then placed the hook of his cane inside the jacket and hooked her small waist with the end and pulled her abruptly closer to him.

As the cane worked its magic, Cuddy's face had a very seductive smile on it. When the cane caught her waist she gasped as she got vaulted towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulder to steady herself.

House then removed his cane from inside his jacket and tossed it to the corner of the room. He then placed his hands on the clasp at the bottom of the jacket and gentle undid it. He didn't remove the jacket just yet. Instead, he allowed his fingers to trace all the places his cane had just ventured.

He started with his index finger at her neck. He used the tip of his finger to trace a line from her neck to her belly button, moving his finger ever so slowly and just grazing her skin. Cuddy shuddered slightly at his touch. When he got to her belly button he started back up again. This time his finger moved to her right breast, then he gentle made small circles around her nipple. Cuddy gripped House's shoulders harder in response. House had been watching his finger but now he lifted his gaze and realized her eyes were closed. He then lifted his hand and placed it gentle behind her neck as he began to kiss her softly on the lips.

As they kissed Cuddy began to work on the buttons of House shirt and she removed it slowly leaving House in his tee shirt and jeans. House then used his hands to gentle slid his jacket off of her and let it fall to the floor. He wanted his chance to admire her naked figure so he turned her around and placed her gentle on the bed. He kicked of his shoes and took of his socks as he crawled on top of her.

For a brief moment, Cuddy thought about House's leg. She wasn't sure what positions and movements he was capable of and what would cause him pain so she let him take the lead in the love making. When he crawled over her she moved her hands inside his tee shirt and began rubbing them along his chest. House obediently removed his tee shirt in one quick movement. Lying naked under House she was burning with desire and for a moment she forgot that she was letting him control the action. She instinctively wrapped both of her legs around him and she placed her hand in his hair and brought his face down towards hers.

House kissed her passionately but then pulled away. He wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. He wanted time to memorize her naked body and study all the changes it had gone through since the last time she lay naked underneath him. He lowered his face to be even with her chest and he gently started to tease her nipples with his tongue. Cuddy immediately moaned her approval and kept her hand on the back of House's head.

After tonguing both her nipples he took one into his mouth and began to suck on it. As he did, he let his hand migrate below her belly button and teasing the skin on her upper thighs. Cuddy instinctive granted him more room for his hand by spreading her legs wider. House then used his fingers to find her opening and moved a finger inside. All the while he was still sucking her nipple.

Cuddy was in ecstasy. She had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. She wanted him, all of him, inside of her, she didn't want to wait anymore for House to take the lead. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed next to her and then straddled his hips with her long legs. She mimicked his movements by tracing her finger down his chest to the top of his jeans where she then undid his belt and unbuttoned the top bottom of his jeans.

She then leaned down and grabbed the zipper of his jeans with her teeth and she pulled down. House had his neck raised watching her every moment. As she moved her hands to his hips he instinctively raised them, first to pull the contents from one of his pockets, and then to allow her to remove his jeans and his boxers in one quick moment.

Cuddy was at the foot of the bed removing the ends of his jeans and boxers and when she came back up she dragged her nails along the insides of both of House's legs. She then used her fingertips to trace the silhouette of his large, hardened penis. She too wanted to take time to remember his gorgeous naked figure. She then teased him gentle with her tongue and then took him in her mouth. House moaned when she received him. Her mouth was so warm and wet on his length.

She stroked him gentle with her hand as she sucked on the tip. While she was pleasing him, House started opening one of the condom wrappers. He was enjoying every moment but he wanted to be inside her. When he got it open, Cuddy instinctive backed off and let him place the condom on. She then crawled up his body and straddled him once again. Their faces were just a few inches apart and they were staring at each other when Cuddy positioned herself over House and gentle slid down to take him inside her. House closed his eyes and mumbled "Oh Gawd".

House wrapped his arms around her hips and guided her movements as Cuddy bent down to kiss him ravenously, her hips in constant motion. After a few minutes, Cuddy could feel herself getting close so she closed her eyes and threw her head back while pumping her hips. As she got closer her moments were becoming faster and harder. House had been trying to hold back but as he saw her getting close he allowed himself to think about the fact that Cuddy was pleasing herself with him. He was watching her breast bounce uncontrollably with each thrust and then he could no longer stop the inevitable. He came into her in one long hot stream and he closed his eyes and moaned loudly "Ah, Cuddy". A few more movements and Cuddy joined him with a loud scream of her own and collapsed on his chest.


	14. Cuddy's Flashback

Chapter 14 – Cuddy's Flashback

Cuddy's bedroom, late Friday night

Cuddy, panting heavily, had collapsed on his chest. She was utterly exhausted. House lifted her face of his chest with on hand on each side of her face. He just stared at her with eyes that said everything. He kissed her lips softly and said "**I'll be right back"**

House went to the bathroom to toss the rubber. He then looked at himself briefly in the mirror and whispered to himself "**don't fuck this up old man**"

When he got back to bed, he climbed in next to Cuddy and reached under him as he had laid on something. He pulled out the remaining two condoms, he held them up in front of Cuddy and said "**one down, two to go!"** as he twinkled his eyes in an overly dramatic way.

"**Easy, big fella" **she said as she rubbed him gently on the chest,** " I don't' want to have to rush you to the ER and explain to Cameron why you were naked and having a heart attack in my presence"**

House gave her a very pouty face with his lower lip jutting out. Cuddy instinctively grabbed his lower lip were her teeth. House gentle tickled her to remove her bite and teased her "**so what's your plan, you're going to eat me instead!" **and then he rolled on top of her and started biting her neck and tickling her simultaneously.

Cuddy was laughing and screaming (as softly as she could to not wake Rachel) as she squirmed under House. Finally, to control him, she grabbed his face in her hands and started kissing him passionately. He got the message, stopped the tickling, and returned her kisses. They were now both laying on the sides facing one another. They stopped kissing and House grabbed a piece of her stray hair and placed in gently behind her ear. He then rolled on his back and used his arm to bring Cuddy closer to his chest. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

As Cuddy lay there for a few moments she started thinking about her long and twisted relationship with Gregory House. She didn't care about that now. All the questions she had yesterday and earlier in the evening seemed unimportant to her now. The happiness and peace she felt in his arms had washed all of that away for the moment. Instead she thought about the past. She thought about Michigan. She could remember it like yesterday.

She had meet House when she was a premed student and he was a med student at Michigan. Their paths had only crossed a few times but they instantly were drawn to each other. Their pretense for spending time together was that he was helping her study but in reality it was an attraction on many levels that kept them seeing more and more of each other. They were both attracted to each other physically, that was abundantly clear from the very beginning but they were also attracted to each other emotionally. Back then, the walls that they had built around them emotionally weren't so large and concrete as they were now.

However, they were still House and Cuddy, and it still took them a year to progress beyond friendship. When they finally kissed, it was powerful and full of promise. It was followed by three weeks of flirting, kissing, spending every minute together, and culminated in one night of unbelievable passion. When Cuddy woke that next morning, she couldn't have been happier. Then, it all came crashing down.

When Cuddy woke and found that House had left her dorm room, she assumed he had an early morning exam. Classes were over, Cuddy had her last exam that day, and there was a few more days left of exams before House left for his residency and Cuddy went home for the summer. When he didn't call or come by her place by the end of the day, Cuddy went to House's apartment. When she got there, his roommates told her he had moved out that day and had said his final goodbyes.

Cuddy still hadn't believed he had really gone. He must have moved out his stuff but would be coming back tonight to say goodbye to her and make plans for the summer. She was thinking she could work near him over the summer while he started his residency. They were both heading to the east coast, they wouldn't' be that far away. But then, House never came back. He never called. He vanished.

It was a hard summer for Cuddy, but she survived, she always would survive. The wounds, however, were deep and took a long time to heal. It hurt even thinking about it now. When House and Cuddy reunited it seemed like water under-the-bridge and Cuddy really didn't' want to start their professional relationship with reminders of the transgressions in college. Therefore, they said nothing. Neither of them ever spoke of it. Once or twice over the years, House made references to their one night together but they never discussed the aftermath. She doesn't know why she brought it up now, maybe fear of another vanishing act by House. She lifter her head of his chest and waited for House to open his eyes. When he did, she flat out asked him **"why did you disappear, why did you walk away**".

House instantly knew what she was talking about. He knew he would have to face this eventually. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her "the story".


	15. House's Story Part I

Chapter 15 – House's Story – Part 1

House didn't know where to begin. Should he tell her a lie, some of the truth, the whole truth? Would he have told her back then if she had asked? He remembered that 24 hours as the best and worst of his life. He decided to tell her most of the truth.

House rolled over to face her and gentle pushed some of her hair behind her ear. **"I didn't want to walk away**" he finally said.

"**Then why did you?**" she asked again. There wasn't anger in Cuddy voice when she asked the question she just wanted to understand why. Why then, and how that affected now.

House rolled back on his chest; he didn't want to look her in the eye. Instead, he stared at the ceiling and finally he began his story. **"It all started in March, when I matched for my residency. You and I had started to become closer. I wanted it to go somewhere but I wasn't sure you felt the same way. The evening of match day we met in the library, as soon as I saw you, you said that you really hoped that I matched in Boston because then we could still see each other. You meant as friends but I could see the excitement in your eyes. So I lied and said yes. I knew you wanted to return to the east coast. I was afraid if I told you I was headed for the infectious disease residency program at the UCSD you would decide I was no longer worth your time"** he paused in his story and turned to look at Cuddy. He wanted to see her reaction, would she have walked away then if he told her the truth.

Cuddy looked at him with a very confused look on her face. When she realized he wasn't going to continue with the story she said "**but you did your infectious disease residency at the Boston University Medical Center**" he couldn't have lied about that. She had met too many people he had worked with.

Instead of clarifying her confusion he looked back to the ceiling and kept going with his story.** "When I had initially picked the program in the fall, we had just met. I thought you were interesting,"** he paused and looked at her **"and hot"** he finished looking back to the ceiling "**but I didn't know we would fit so well together but when I saw you that day in the library, I knew. I knew I didn't want to go to California anymore. So I lied. Then I went home and started making some phone calls and put everything in motion to transfer to BU. I was hoping to have it all taken care of by the end of the semester, and then you would never know" **he stopped.

Cuddy was getting really confused. He still hadn't come close to answering her question but she was touched. She couldn't believe that House had the same feelings for her in college that she had for him but she still didn't understand how all of that led to him walking away from her. He was opening up to her and she didn't want to rush him but if she didn't intervene, she might never know the answer.

She reached up and grabbed his chin and slowly turned his head towards her. When she looked in his blue eyes, they looked so sad, as if he was recalling things that brought him pain. Before saying anything she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "**The transfer must have gone through"** Cuddy said "**you did do your infectious disease residence at BU."** It was a statement but he could see the question in her eyes.

He broke his chin free of her hand and turned towards the ceiling. Somehow staring at the blank ceiling helped him so Cuddy didn't fight it. **"I found out three weeks before the end of term. I was pretty excited and it was the motivation I needed. I kissed you that night for the first time. I was treading lightly. I didn't want to screw it up. Those next few weeks were great."** He turned to look at her now. "**They really were."** Cuddy smiled softly at his revelation.

"**You weren't quite so easy then"** he teased. "**I had to work on your for three weeks to get you into bed. Now, you jump in bed after one motorcycle ride. If only I'd known!"** she playfully smacked him but she didn't banter back. He wasn't getting out of it that easily. She wanted the whole story.

She waited. House finally turned back to the ceiling and back to the story. "**Then came the night of the end of the semester bonfire, you looked really freaking hot that night, and we went back to your dorm. It was a good thing you were moving out in a week or you would have been thrown out with all the freaking noise you made!" **Cuddy could tell House was feeling more comfortable opening up to her, the sad look had left his eyes and was replaced with his usual playful mockery. She wanted to comment that he was actually the one who made most of the noise. They had made love all over the room, the bed, the floor, her desk. When they had gotten to the desk he was slamming into her so hard the desk kept banging in the wall. Thank god it was the end of term and a lot of people had left but still, she was embarrassed walking around her own dorm after that night. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

House continued, **"I left the next morning to go home and shower. I knew you had an afternoon exam. When I got home, that is when it all fell apart." **And then House stopped. As if that was the end of his story. The sadness returned to his eyes. He rolled to the opposite side of Cuddy and lay facing the wall. Cuddy curled in behind him and stroked his arm. She had no idea where any of this was going. Their "relationship", his story, any of it, but she knew he was hurting and she knew that his hurt made her hurt. She kissed him on the back of the neck and waited. She didn't ask any more questions, she just waited. After a few full minutes of silence, House began to talk.

"**When I got home, I already could sense something, like the sky was about to fall. I opened to door and there in my living room sat my father"**


	16. House's Story Part II

Chapter 16 – House's Story – Part II

"_When I got home, I already could sense something the sky was about to fall. I opened to door and there in my living room sat my father"_ house said and then fell silent.

Cuddy knew that House and his father had a lot of negative history. She, of course, had no idea the extent of the abuse House took at the hands of his father. When House was an adult, the physical abuse stopped but the mental tongue lashings still left open wounds. House's father past away last year and that didn't seem to lessen the anger or the pain.

House was turned away from Cuddy when he spoke these words. She instinctively wrapped her arm around him. They lay there, without speaking a word or sleeping for at least a half hour. House was recounting the tale in his head, he wasn't ready to share that part just yet. Cuddy was holding him, no longer interested in the why, but instead trying to make the pain go away. She lowered her hand to his right, injured thigh and slowly began to rub it. It was an intimate rub but not a sexual one. She didn't want to verbal push him or stop him so she did the only thing she could think of.

House closed his eyes and let Cuddy touch his injury. Her fingers felt like magic. While Cuddy worked on his leg, he let himself relive the scene with his father. He had walked in his apartment a happy man and walked out a broken one. When he first set foot in the place and saw his father he was shocked, he really had no idea why the guy was there. It turns out that while he was corresponding with UCSD and BU, BU was sending copies of their correspondences to his apartment (his temporary address) and his parent's house (his permanent address), an address that they had on file from when he was looking at fellowships over the summer. His father was monitoring the situation closely, by reading his mail, and when he got the letter from BU saying they accepted his transfer, House's father called BU and declined. He decided he wasn't going to let his son screw up another opportunity. He already got tossed from Hopkins for being an idiot he wasn't going to let him mess this up too.

House was livid. It started one of their typically demeaning conversations. House was taking it in stride until his father said "**so, this must be one hell of a whore if you are willing to fuck up your entire career for her."**

Before House even realized what he was doing he had taken two swings at his father. The first one broke his jaw and the second one caused him to fall, hit his head on the coffee table, and knocked him unconscious. His father lay bleeding on his living room floor.

House spent the late morning in the ER, after his father gained consciousness he called his mother. He told her that Dad had fallen at his place, was in the hospital but was fine, and his father would be home in a few days. He then went back to his apartment and loaded up everything he could into his car. He told his roommates they could have the rest of his stuff and he headed for Boston to fix up the mess that he was in.

He was distracted, upset, and not thinking clearly. He was pissed off at his father and embarrassed about what he did. He turned out just like him…an abuser. Is this how it started? How long until he started abusing Cuddy. He was an ass and she deserved better. Before he knew it, a week had gone by and Cuddy had left Michigan. He never called. He never wrote. He decided it was best for both of them if he just moved on.

She knew where he was and she didn't contact him either. He had convinced himself that it was a sign that she was fine, she didn't miss him and she didn't want him. After a few weeks had gone by House thought about calling her, but he felt like it was too late. He had already screwed it up.

By the time House had finished thinking through the story Cuddy had stopped rubbing his thigh. He thought maybe she fell asleep. House rolled over towards her. She opened her eyes when she felt him move. They locked eyes. Cuddy saw all the sadness and remorse in House ocean blue eyes. House saw forgiveness in Cuddy's steel grays.

House grabbed her face in his two hand saying **"You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry."** She realized that was all she was going to get that night, but it was enough, for now. Cuddy kissed him gentle on the lips and then said with a smirk "**If I close my eyes and go to sleep, are you still going to be here in the morning?"**

"**What? You think I am going to miss the chance at another round with these"** he said as he rubbed his face between her breasts. Cuddy giggled as they wrapped their bodies around each other and drifted off to sleep.


	17. All is Fair in Love and War

If you are reading please write a review. I would love to know what you think! Thanks!

Chapter 17 – All's Fair in Love and War

Cuddy awoke to the screaming cries of Rachel coming from the other room. She popped out of bed, but realizing she was naked, grabbed the closest garment she could find to cover up. When she threw on House's tee shirt, it went almost down to her knees. She then made her way into Rachel's room and lifted her from the crib. While soothing her with one hand, she made a bottle with the other, and then settled into the rocking car. She had her legs curled up on the cushion with Rachel sucking on a bottle in her lap, she thought over the evenings' event. Gregory House lay naked in her bed. What happens next? She had no idea where this was going she just hoped they figured it out before work on Monday.

House didn't rise till a few hours later. When he did, it was because he smelled…what was…pancakes? Damn, he thought, this is turning into an awesome weekend, naked Cuddy AND pancakes. House got out of bed and threw on his jeans, he couldn't find his tee shirt anywhere so limped into the kitchen shirtless. He paused in the doorway and grabbed the top of the frame with both arms for support as he took in the scene. Cuddy had no idea he was there. She was wearing his tee shirt, had Rachel on one hip, and was making breakfast. **"What's with you and wearing my clothes?"** he finally spoke.

Cuddy whipped her head around, a little surprised by his presence. She looked at him standing in the doorway, with just his jeans on and his arms stretched above him and she was in awe. It was the sexiest thing she had seen in a long time. Underneath his usual tee shirt and blazer you couldn't see how broad and muscular he really was. She had to look away to keep from jumping him. She started putting Rachel in her high chair saying **"funny how you weren't complaining about me wearing you motorcycle jacket last night"** Cuddy said with a smirk on her lips.

House llimped up behind her and reached under her shirt to grab her ass saying "**As long as I can take it off you, I am definitely not complaining!"**

Cuddy screamed "**House!"** and pointed with her hands spread out on either side of Rachel to indicate to him that his actions were not acceptable in front of the child. House removed his hands but commented "**Ah, come on! She is just a rental".**

Cuddy just stared at him with her head bent to the side with a 'are you insane' face that looks both confused and astonished by what just came out of his mouth "**Geez, settle down, I forgot she was on the rent-to-own contract"**.

House grabbed himself some coffee and settled in at the table and watched Cuddy attempt to feed Rachel some gross looking green and orange baby food. He didn't understand how this kid kept getting bigger since there was way more orange and green stuff on the high chair, the floor, and her clothes then actually in her mouth. After watching for a few more minutes and seeing Rachel spit up all that she had actually swallowed he said "**Ya know, I don't think your very good at this, are you sure you don't want to give her back?."**

Cuddy got up, walked over to him and handed him the spoon saying "**If you want to eat, then make yourself useful"**. Cuddy walked over to the stove and flipped the pancakes on the griddle. House made his way over to Rachel and put some food on the spoon. He got his face really close to Rachel's and screamed "**Boo!"** at the top of his lungs. Rachel started screaming and House took the opportunity to throw and entire spoonful of pureed carrots down her throat.

Cuddy abandoned the pancakes and ran to Rachel. She picked her up to help sooth her and screamed at House "**Out! You big Jerk!"**

He assumed she was kidding and he made his way back to the kitchen table but then she started pushing him towards the door.

"**Relax, Cuddy, she's fine" **he defended as she had pushed him all the way into the living room. **"Fine, I'll leave if you want me too but I am not leaving without my shirt"**

Rachel had calmed a bit buy now so Cuddy placed her in her bouncy seat in the living room. She then looked at House with a look of anger and disappointment saying "**Fine, you want your damn shirt, here it is**" and she lifted it off of herself revealing her very perfect naked body and threw the shirt at House's face.

The shirt hit House square in the eyes before falling to the floor. House didn't' even blink. He just stared at her gorgeous body which was even more sexy than usual since she was all fired up. Then he said "**Come on! Now you're just cheating. You can't kick me out when you're naked. It's not fair!"**

"**Out",** she screamed and pointed towards to door.

There was no way in hell House was leaving. She was yelling at him AND was naked, he was getting more and more turned on by the moment. So he plopped on the couch with his feet up on the end table, crossed his arms over his chest and said "**If you want me out, you have to drag me"**

Cuddy knew she couldn't lift House off the couch but she was so frustrated and annoyed that she walked over towards him and tried. Mistake one. As she grabbed his upper arms to pull him he pulled her right down on top of him. As the naked chests rubbed against each other she looked up to scold him and instead her eyes locked with the most lustful blue eyes she had ever seen. Mistake two.

Cuddy forgot to yell at him. She forgot what she was mad at. The sexual tension in the room was beyond words. House placed his hands behind her neck and whispered in her ear "**I promise to be good if you let me stay" **

Cuddy got shivers down her spine. House had moved his hand slightly so that his thumb was playing with her lower lip. She could feel the desire burning in her from her head to her toes. She finally spoke but had no control over the words coming out of her mouth "**Right now House, I don't think I want you to be good."**


	18. Burnt Pancakes

Chapter 18 – Burnt Pancakes

_Cuddy got shivers down her spine. She could feel the desire burning in her from her head to her toes. She finally spoke but had no control over the words coming out of her mouth "__**Right now House, I don't think I want you to be good."**_

House needed no more words of encouragement after that. In one swift move, a move rather impressive for a cripple, House planted her back down on the couch and was completely on top of her. He kissed her hard and aggressively, much different from the gentle caresses from the night before. He was beside himself with passion, he couldn't get enough of her. He worked his way from her lips to her neck and sucked hard on her neck. The mixture of pleasure and pain made Cuddy scream "**Ohh" **quite loudly as House left his mark. House then worked his way down to her breasts but the commotion had caused Rachel to start cooing. She was still smiling in her bouncing seat but now she was focused on the two of them instead of her toys.

House began sucking on Cuddy's nipples. Cuddy was enjoying the sensation but was now distracted by Rachel. House was too focused to even notice. "**House! Wait! Rachel is watching us**"

House had no intention of waiting so he quickly got up from the couch and spun Rachel's bouncy seat to face the kitchen and away from Cuddy. He then dropped his jeans and boxers and positioned himself between Cuddy's legs. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her tight against his crotch. **"You asked for bad boy, and you're going to get bad boy" **

House returned to Cuddy's breast pressing them hard with his large hands. He took one in his mouth and bit down on her nipple **"Ah Gawd!"** Cuddy screamed. She was losing control. House was so turned on by her outburst he wanted to hear more. He spread her legs wide. His upper body was so strong he was moving her around like a rag doll. He was on his knees on the couch which was causing intense pain in his leg but he ignored it. He placed his mouth on her crotch and used his tongue to gain access to her opening. When he found it he jammed his tongue repeatedly into her while using his fingers to stimulate her clit. Cuddy began to squirm uncontrollable and knocked the lamp from the end table with her arm. This only turned House on more and he made it his personal mission to see just how loud he could make her scream.

It was like she was having an out-of-body experience. Within a few minutes, she just couldn't hold back anymore. She grabbed a couch pillow and held it over her mouth and she screamed into it as her orgasm took over her. House moved back to a kneeling position and watched her face as she removed the pillow and was panting loudly. She finally met his eyes and a slow seductive grin spread across her face. She flipped over and was on her knees facing away from House as she moved to the end of the couch to reach for the knocked over lamp. As she did it, her ass was in the air facing House. A huge grin spread across his face and he grabbed her thighs and pulled her forcefully towards him. He moved his hands to her hips and slipped his length inside her doggie style. He then bent down to her ear and whispered "**my turn".**

She was so wet that his entire length slide right into her. She gasped lightly at the penetration. He fondled her breasts as she began rocking her ass back and forth to guide his length in and out of her. It didn't take much for House, he was already on the verge. He watched her gorgeous ass pounding against him and her breasts bouncing as he thrust into her. Within a few minutes he couldn't hold back anymore and let out a loud groan as he unloaded into her.

He pulled out of her and they both started to reposition themselves on the couch when they both detected the smell of something burning. Cuddy quickly jumped off the couch and yelled "**Crap! The pancakes"** she screamed as she ran into the kitchen.


	19. An Invitation to Lunch

Chapter 19 – An Invitation To Lunch

Cuddy's Place, Saturday Morning

Cuddy ran into the kitchen just as the smoke detector went off sending a loud piercing noise throughout her house. She turned off the stove top, grabbed an oven mitt, and removed the frying pan from the burner. By now Rachel was screaming bloody murder. Cuddy peaked her head out of the kitchen and yelled to House to get Rachel and bring her outside. She then opened the window and grabbed a kitchen towel. She was waving the towel in front of the smoke detector to try and stop the horrible sound that was coming from in.

After a minute or two, the horrible noise finally ceased. Cuddy went to her bedroom and quickly threw on some clothes then returned to the kitchen to air the room out. When she pulled open the curtain and lifted the window in the kitchen, she saw House in the backyard with Rachel in his arms. She quietly watched the scene before her eyes. He was hobbling along the back of the property pointing to each bush along the way and telling Rachel a little story with each one.

"**These shrubs here," **House continued**, "are called Angiosperms. Angiosperm's reproductive organs are in the flowers. See, here are the stamens, there the male reproductive organ, there kind of like penises, that's what I got. Theses here are the fused carpels, there the female reproductive organs, that's what your mom's got." **Rachel was looking at House and then at the flowers as if she was actually paying attention. Cuddy was watching from the window with her hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile.

House made his way over to some tulips in Cuddy's backyard saying "**But these flowers are all screwed up. The stamens are WAY TOO SMALL. Mine aren't like that at all."** When Rachel didn't get the joke House continued. **"See, and these petals, there big and showy. That's kind of like your mom's ass. Its sole purpose is to attract the pollinators… and they really work, by the way." **Cuddy was totally enjoying the moment when her attention was diverted by her phone ringing.

"**Hello"** Cuddy said. "**Really…okay. No, that's okay. Just page his team so they can get started. I think I should be able to track him down. Thanks…bye".** Well, it's finally here, Cuddy thought. She was already worried about how things were going to go at work between her and House but she needed to face the inevitable and a Saturday was probably the best place to get started. She called to House in the yard and she put on her administrator mask.

House's Office Saturday Afternoon

"**How the hell should I know where House is?**" Foreman said to Taub as he stood in front of the whiteboard "**For all we know he had another psychotic break and we are on our own for the next 6 months, let's just focus on the case at hand".**

Just then House walked past the glass windows of the conference room and stormed in. "**Or maybe**" he began "**I was having mind blowing sex and was having way too much fun to return to this sorry lot"**

Thirteen rolled her eyes, Taub squirmed uncomfortably, and Foreman responded **"Funny, I never heard mind blowing and I had to pay for sex used in the same sentence"**.

House responded by pointing his cane at thirteen while looking at Foreman, "**Trust me, Blackaparte, you pay, just in a much different way. No sit down and let the real man take charge. What do we have?" **House shouted.

"**10 year old male presents with declining vision, muscle weakness, and showing signs of dementia. Potassium, Calcium, and Lactic acid levels are normal indicating it's not muscular. Retinitis pigmentosa and macular degeneration have been eliminated." **Thirteen surmise.

"**Okay" **House said "**Thirteen run the blood work, check for the usual, but do a full drug and tox screen". **

"**Drugs in a 10 year old",** Taub responded, "**seems like a stretch**". **"Well Taub, that's why they pay me the big bucks, it's because of my stretching abilities, just ask the lovely lady I spent all of last night with" **House commented. **"and while your contemplating that, go test your stretching abilities by checking the kids home and school for drugs or toxins. Foreman, get a full history on the patient, see if we can hit on any genetic components".**

With his team running errands House called Wilson's cell. When Wilson picked up, House started with. "**Hey, let's do lunch. Someone torched my breakfast"**

"**Wow, you mean you actually paid someone to make you breakfast, I thought I was your sole provider of food. By the way, I see your calling me from the hospital on a Saturday. I can't think of any reason why I would want to drive to work on my day off and then buy you lunch"** Wilson confidently responded.

"**What is with everyone today, everyone thinks that I have to pay for services, ya know, some people treat me nice just out of the goodness of the hearts" **House announced with fake astonishment.

"**Oh really, you mean you actually conned your way into a free breakfast, I know you didn't earn it through your kind words" **Wilson shot back.

**Oh, there was no conning needed. After I rocked Cuddy's world, twice I might add, I think she felt the least she could do was attempt to feed me."** House finally admitted.

"**I'll be right there" **Wilson quickly responded with House chuckling in the background.


	20. This is Big

Chapter 20 – This Is Big

PPTH cafeteria, 2pm Saturday

"**Seriously, the smoke alarm went off and everything?" **Wilson asked.

"**Yep!" **House responded with a sound of pride in his voice "**I had her so distracted that we might have burnt the place down if we held out a little longer"**

House was enjoying replaying the escapade of the morning to Wilson. Of course, there was a lot more he didn't share. He didn't tell him about the romantic bike ride or Cuddy wearing just his motorcycle jacket when he arrived at her place Friday night. Those details were for him and Cuddy alone. The quickie on the couch, however, followed by the burnt pancakes was just too hysterical to keep to himself. Plus, he was a little proud of how he handled being thrown out of Cuddy's place that morning.

"**This is big, House"** Wilson interrupted his thoughts **"You know that right." **

House knew it alright, but he wasn't about to share that with Wilson, so he deflected. **"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I think I am well aware of the significance of the moment. I now have an all access pass to the fun bags. Trust me, I find that VERY significant"**

"**I'm serious, House," **Wilson began "**Cuddy has a lot to look out for now. You can't just spin Rachel in the bouncy seat every time you want to swipe that all access pass of yours. She is going to want a commitment out of this. She needs to know if you're serious and by the way, that means you need to know if you're serious. Are you serious?"**

"**Why do you always do that?" ** House said in a harsh voice

Wilson defended himself with his hands out stretched to his sides, "**Do what?"**

"**That"** House said pointing to Wilson. **"make everything 10,000 times more complicated".**

Just as Wilson was about to defend his position House's pager went off. "**Oh, well, gotta go, patient crisis". **It actually wasn't really a crisis, just Taub letting House know he was back from his searches and he came back empty handed. House, however, used it as his "exit stage left" cue. He needed time to come up with an answer to Wilson's question so he got up to leave.

"**I swear, I think you and Cuddy have both rigged those things to go off whenever you don't want to answer a difficult question." **Wilson finished as House grabbed the apple off of Wilson's tray and was limping towards the exit.

Saturday afternoon, Conference Room

"**just because you didn't find any drugs, doesn't rule drugs out, I want to wait for the tox screen before I start crossing things off the board" **House shouted at Taub.

"**So, not only is the 10 year having access to drugs and taking drugs without his teachers or parents having any idea but he is also adapt at hiding them efficiently in the only two places he spends any amount of time." **Taub defened.

"**It stays on the board!"** House shouted again, this time pointing his cane at Taub to shut him up.

After House's outburst, thirteen came strolling in the conference room. **"Tox screen is clean, I ran all the usual drugs and even a lot of the rare trace metals but nothing out of the ordinary."**

"**REALLY"** said Taub while making eye contact with House "**I am so surprised."**

"**Well, genius"** House snarked back **"why don't you enlighten us with your expertise. Do you think it was a nose job, gone awry?"**

"**Well, since Foreman ruled out a genetic component, I think it's probably an autoimmune disease that is attacking his CNS, it explains the visual problems, dementia, and muscle weakness." **Taub said.

"**or a tumor in the brain, that is having the same effects." **Foreman added.

"**Ok, Foreman MRI the kids brain for signs of a tumor and you" **House said pointing at Taub, "**Start the kid on corticosteroids for autoimmune disease if the MRI comes out clean. Thirteen, focus on infections that affect the CNS" **the team disbanded to start their assays.

House limped his way over to his office and plopped down on his yellow, faded, lounge chair. He closed his eyes with the idea of thinking about the patient but he immediately started thinking about Cuddy. He would never admit it to anyone, but he missed her already. The last 24hours had been unbelievable. After 20 years of regret about everything that happened at Michigan he finally had the chance to redeem himself. What he didn't want to think about was Wilson's comments. Rachel was now a part of Cuddy's life, that meant that there needed to be more than burnt Saturday morning pancakes. How much was he willing to give?

He had never felt that he missed out on something by not being a Dad, it wasn't something he ever thought he would be good at, anyway. Is that what Cuddy wanted from him? Damn, Wilson, he thought.

Cuddy's Place, 10pm

Cuddy had already gotten Rachel down for the night and just finished doing some chores. She finally got a chance to sit down and relax. Her and House, take two, she thought. Hopefully this one doesn't end in months of despair like last time. She was definitely more guarded this time around; she couldn't afford not to be.

How to proceed, she asked herself. She really wanted to see him and curl up next to his broad chest as she drifted to sleep but she didn't want to be the one to call him. She needed to know if he was in this for more than just a weekend fling and she wasn't going to get her answer if she kept inviting him over for an evening romp. Instead, she decided to run herself a bath and then head to bed.

House's Apartment, 11pm

She never called. House was hoping that she would but he didn't want to call first. He knew Cuddy wanted to spend this long weekend to catch up on time she missed out with Rachel while she was working. Quite frankly, he didn't want to share Cuddy with Rachel, so he wasn't going to pry in on things unless he was invited.

He had spent most of the night at the hospital and he and the team had ruled out every possibility they could come up with. The all went home for the night hoping that a good night sleep would help them solve this case in the morning. That was his other excuse for not calling her, he needed a good night's sleep. Of course, in the end he really didn't get one as he tossed and turned thinking about her. That included the good, like the taste of her lips, the feel of her curves, and the smell of her hair, but it also included the fears, the wondering of where this was going, did he want it to go there, the need for stability in her life and the fear of it in his. It was not what you would call a good night's sleep.


	21. Everybody Lies

Chapter 21 – Everybody Lies

Monday Morning – PPTH

Cuddy's Office – 8AM

Cuddy was trying hard not to think about House. After he left on Saturday morning she hadn't heard a word from him. Cuddy had eyes and ears all over her hospital and knew he was still working hard on his latest patient, but she was still hoping he would have at least called. She put her bag down, hung up her coat, and sank into the soft leather of her agronomic chair. She absent mindedly began tracing the rim of the desk with her forefinger. So many mixed signs, so many mixed messages, she vowed to stuff them back where they came from and focus on the meeting she had in two hours with two of the wealthiest donors of PPTH.

Patient's Room – 9AM

After two days of getting nowhere with possible causes for an attack on the CNS, House was convinced it was genetic. He had Foreman running all the genetic possibilities and he decided it was time to visit the patient and his family. Something wasn't right. Somebody was lying about something.

When he walked into the room, he began chatting with the boy. The kid was named Bob, or Rob, or something like that. He was of pale complexion and a slight freckle bridge spanned his nose. His hair was a very dark brown and his eyes were blue. Irish, thought House, from the looks of him. He was an average looking boy except for the very deep widows peek on his forehead. It was quite dramatic and along with the freckles, it was a distinguishing feature of the boys face.

The boy was rather exhausted and the barrage of tests had taken his toll so House moved on to the parents. "**Are all four of his grandparents living?" ** House asked. He could tell from the look on the woman's face that she was not interested in this line of questioning. As she answered House's questions, he took the time to study her features. She definitely could pass as the mom. He was pretty sure she wasn't lying about that. Her complexion, hair, and eyes where very similar and color. She was essentially the female version of her son, minus the window's peak.

An idea immediately came to House and he glanced closely at the father. The father was losing much of his hair but the short stubby hairline was still evident. He was a Caucasian with much lighter hair, almost blonde, blue eyes but, like his wife, he lacked that characteristic widows peak. House just shook his head, everybody lies. He thought Foreman should have learned by now. If the diagnosis wasn't terminal he would have giving this mother a much harder time for wasting his teams weekend on wild goose chases.

"**Your son has metachromatic leukodystrophy which causes your son to lack and enzyme called arylsulfatase A. In the absence of this enzyme, sulfatides build up in his system and attack the myelin that insulates his nerves. This causes the muscle weakness, retinal degeneration and dementia. Dr. Foreman is confirming the diagnosis now" **House said.

"**How did he get it? Can you cure it?"** the mom rapidly responded while the father grabbed his wife's hand to brace himself for House's answers.

"**I am sorry, but it is terminal. There are some enzyme replacement clinical trials underway and I have Dr. Foreman fill you in on those studies."**

"You lying" she shouted "**you are supposed to be some famous doctor and you ignore us for days, and then tell our son he is dying because you can't figure out what is wrong with him"**

House tried to hold back, but he could have spent his entire weekend with Cuddy if this woman had only admitted from the beginning that the genetic history of the father was a complete waste of time and they wouldn't have ruled out genetic diseases in the first hour of the DDX.

"**Metachormatic leukodystrophy is an autosommal recessive disease. That means it's genetic. Had this man, actually been the biological father of this child, then he would only have one bum allele and would have been fine. Whoever knocked you up 11 years ago, however, also carried a bum allele, and you both gave it to your son." **House stated.

The father immediately dropped his wife's hand and turned his head to look at her. Interesting, thought House, he must have had suspicions all along. The mother kept looking at House. **"You asshole, how dare you. You have a lot of nerve!"** she shouted at him while the husband started looking into space with a glassy eyed look.

"**It was Brian, wasn't it" **the father finally spoke, in a monotone voice as he slowly stood up and started exiting the room.

"**Bob, wait!" **screamed the wife "**He's lying, he was no idea what he is talking about?"** as she ran out of the room after her husband.

House's Office – 10:30 am

Foreman did indeed confirm House's diagnosis so House was packing his bag to go home and sleep, indefinitely. He hadn't slept at all in the last 24 hours and he got a crappy night sleep thinking about Cuddy the night before. He was about to walk out the door when his office phone rang, the caller ID indicated it was Cuddy, so he answered.

"**House, get down to my office, NOW!" **Cuddy yelled over the phone.

"**Did you miss me that much, wow, I must be better than I thought!" **he teased

"**Cut the crap House, I have a hysterical women in my office saying that you lied about her son's illness and told her husband she cheated on him and she won't leave my office till you straighten the situation out. I have two very high end donors arriving in 30 minutes so I want to see you butt in my office in 2 minutes"**

Well, it wasn't exactly the bootie call he was expecting, but given the circumstances, he'd take it. He found he was no longer quite so tired when he thought of the scene that was about to go down in Cuddy's office.


	22. Heated Conversations

Chapter 22 – Heated Conversations

Cuddy's Office – 10:35 AM

Cuddy was pissed at House, of all the mornings to have to deal with a hysterical women in her office. The woman was beside herself with anger. She wouldn't accept Cuddy's confirmation of her son's diagnosis and she kept saying "**he lied, he lied, it's not true"**

She had just got the woman to stop ranting at the top of her lungs when House burst through the door. **"You Jerk"** she screamed at House when he walked through. Cuddy shot House a glare while saying, "**What right do you have to accuse this woman of fathering the child with a man that wasn't her husband. You can't go around making accusations like that."**

"**For starters," **House said "**Her son has a widow's peak in his hairline, it's an autosomal dominant trait that neither parent has so that means there is one of two options here. Either she is not the kids mother or her husband wasn't the kids father. Since the mom has the same blood type as the mother, and I think she might remember if she didn't actually give birth, my bet is daddy isn't really daddy now is he." ** House stated matter-of-factly to the hysterical mom who was looking a little dumbfounded and had trouble following House's logic.

"**On top of that, her son is positive for a rare autosomal recessive disease that neither the mom or dad have any family history of. My guess is the neighbor or the old college buddy that had a little fun with you eleven years ago does have a family history of metachromatic leukodystrophy." **House finished with a very smug look on his face.

The woman stood rooted to the ground. She wasn't screaming or yelling but the tears continued to roll down her face. She slowly looked up at Cuddy as if she was trying to find some understanding in another woman's eyes. Cuddy looked at her gentle and said, "**I'm sorry, Mrs. Jackson, but Dr. Foreman has confirmed your son's diagnosis. Dr. House wasn't lying. It is also true that for a child to have a widow's peak in his hairline then one of his biological parents must have had one as well."**

Mrs. Jackson continued to cry but was very doing it without really making any noise. When she finally spoke, it as softly and almost to herself, "**It was one time. It couldn't possibly have been that, it was only one time."**

Cuddy was just happy that the woman had stopped screaming so she gentle laid her hands on the woman's shoulders as she guided her out the room saying "**You need to take to talk to your husband."**

Cuddy then looked at the woman in the eye saying,** "Talk to him, bring him back, your son needs both of you." **Cuddy then silently deposited the woman out of her office.

When the door had closed and the woman was out of ear shot, Cuddy turned to House "**Another relationship destroyed by the eminent Dr. Gregory House."**

"**It's not my fault she lied to her husband. He had a right to know exactly what situation he was in from the beginning." **He said.

"**What if she was afraid to tell him the situation because she was afraid he would walk away" **Cuddy answered.

It was at the moment that they both realized they were no longer talking about the patient's parents. When Cuddy said it, she didn't mean for it to come out like that. She had too much on her plate that morning to deal with "a conversation" with House on top of everything else. She started walking past House, back to the position of strength behind her desk, from where she was planning on excusing House from her presence. As she walked past, House instinctively grabbed her arm.

He didn't really have anything planned to say and he hadn't really thought through the action. It was more like an involuntary response to her presence and his need to touch her. She looked down at the place on her arm where he was touching her, her whole arm felt on fire. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

When she looked at him, his eyes looked tired but there was a spark in them. His eyes spoke volumes about his need for her. She thought her heart might have momentarily stopped. He was like a force field and she was slowly being sucked in. Her body started leaning towards him. House dropped his hand from Cuddy's arm as he moved his eyes down to her lips. He was staring at the fullness and his need to possess them. He had just started to move in when Cuddy's door flung open and in walked one of House's least favorite board members escorting the donors that Cuddy was to meet with at 11.

"**Good afternoon, Dr. Cuddy" **said Dr. Walker. House and Cuddy instantly stepped away from each other. A move, thankfully, that was completely lost on Dr. Walker. To him, House was just an annoying, arrogant, overconfident jerk so he had no problem loudly stating to everyone in the room "**I assume Dr. House was just leaving."**

Under normal circumstances House would have instantly put Walker in his place, with or without the donors standing in the room. The last few days had been anything but normal circumstances. Instead, House bit his tongue as he lifted his cane to his forehead in mock salute. He was about to head towards the door when Cuddy surprised all of them with a spiteful retort.

"**Actually, Dr. Walker, Dr. House and I were in the middle on an important conversation. In the future, please knock before you enter my office."** She then moved her attention to House and said with a very serious face but with a sparkle in her eye that she just couldn't hide , "**I would like to continue our conversation later, Dr. House, but please excuse me as I have a scheduled appointment to attend to."**

Damn, she was one hell of a woman. He headed towards the door. With his hand on the door knob he turned to Cuddy saying with a smirk "**Please book a large window of time, I am expecting it to be a lengthy conversation."** With that, House excused himself from Cuddy's office.


	23. Fun With Pictures Part I

Chapter 23- Fun With Pictures, Part 1

Cuddy's Office – 6pm

Cuddy was exhausted. Her meeting with the donors had just concluded. They talked in her office for a while and then Cuddy treated them to a long lunch. She was finally back in her office. Her plan was to check her e-mail and then call House to "reschedule" their little meeting.

When she logged into her e-mail she wasn't surprised to find a lot of new messages. She was, however, shocked that 15 of them were from House. E-mail wasn't his usually preferred method of communicating, she was a little surprised he knew how it worked! The more she thought of it, he probably needed it for porn blogs or something like that.

The first message had no words but was just an attachment, when she opened it, there was a picture of the Washington monument. Weird, she thought. She started catching on by message two, which was a picture of a corn dog on a stick…a very large corn dog. The subject line read: Miss me yet?

The pictures got more and more explicit and even though Cuddy was having a good laugh she decided she better wait to open the rest until she was at home. She didn't need penises popping up all over her work computer or some type of computer virus running amuck. She noted the time on the last message as 5:55pm so she assumed House was still in his office, she decided to have a little fun with him.

She popped in some choice words into her search engine and after a few minutes she found the perfect picture. It was of a naked women standing with her bare ass to the camera, her head was turned, and she was sucking on a lollypop. She quickly copied it to her computer shaking her head the whole time. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

She then attached it to an e-mail to House with the subject " Meeting reschedule for 9pm, Dr. Cuddy's residence " and she hit send.

Cuddy's residence – 10pm

House was, of course, fashionably late but it actually worked out well because Rachel was not in the mood for sleeping. Cuddy was pretty sure Rachel could sense the excitement and anticipation in Cuddy's body. She had just gotten her to fall asleep when she heard House knocking.

When she opened to door House made a huge frown. "**What?"** asked Cuddy.

"**I was expecting you to answer the door naked and sucking on a lollypop. Man, are you a big tease!" **House said with a pout on his face.

"**Somehow I am sure I can make it up to you?" **Cuddy responded as she opened to door to let House in.

He didn't waste much time as he walked up to her and grabbed her ass and said, "**Good think I brought my own lollypops. "**

Cuddy started walking to the kitchen to get House a beer. When she turned around to open the bottle House threw a handful of lollypops on the kitchen table saying "**first, I need a reenactment!"**

"**Hey, you stole those from the hospital" **Cuddy barked.

House had grabbed the cold beer out of Cuddy's hands as he placed his arms around her. She was just thinking of what a sweet gesture it was when he lifted up her shirt and placed the cold beer on the small of her back saying "**So, you were using your work computer to send elicit photos!"**

Cuddy nearly jumped out of her skin when the cold bottle touched to small of her back. "**Oww! That hurt" **she whined.

House said "**Sorry" **as he pretended to more the bottle only he moved it to the front of her shirt and rubbed it across her chest in a slow deliberate fashion. Cuddy grabbed his hand and removed the bottle from the inside of his shirt saying "**Wow, you waste no time." **She then opened the bottle and took a long swig before giving it to House.

"**Come on, you can't send me a picture like that and not follow through. Off with your clothes while I open the lollypops." **House said while he sat down at the table and began opening a lollypop wrapper.

"**House, I am not going to sit her naked eating a lollypop" **Cuddy said.

"**Ok, what if I go first"** house said. He removed his wallet and cell phone from his pocket and placed them on the kitchen table next to Cuddy's flower vase. He then proceeded to take off all of his clothes. He left them in a pile on the kitchen floor as he sat back down and began sucking on a lollypop. "**Now, your turn."**

Cuddy had to admit he looked rather sexy sitting there naked, in her kitchen, sucking a lollypop. Cuddy smirked as he locked eyes with her as he sucked away on his lolly. What the hell, she thought, it is not like anyone would ever see it. She decided to talk a little more time removing her clothing than House did and based on the changes in House's naked body, he was enjoying the show.

She then walked up to House and stood completely naked in front of him. He was looking up at her with his jaw almost touching the floor. He couldn't believe she actually did it. She then said to House is a very sultry voice "**ok mister, where is my lollypop!"**


	24. Fun With Pictures Part II

Chapter 24 – Fun With Pictures, Part Two

_She then walked up to House and stood completely naked in front of him. He was looking up at her with his jaw almost touching the floor. He couldn't believe she actually did it. She then said to House is a very sultry voice "__**ok mister, where is my lollypop!"**_

House took a moment to let his eyes wander up and down her absolutely gorgeous body. He was fighting ever urge to grab her and sit her down on top of his very engorged penis because he wanted to take the time to view her amazing body glistening by the warm glow of the kitchen. If House could play god and design the perfect women, body and mind, he is pretty sure it would be Lisa Cuddy. Not that he would ever tell her that. Well, at least not with words.

Cuddy watched House's eyes rack over her body as he sucked aggressively on his lollypop. His eyes had the look of a man that was staring at his first glass of water after spending the day in the desert. He was actually making love to her with his eyes. Cuddy could feel her body warm under his gaze and felt the moisture begin to gather on her inner thighs. She was about to kneel down to use House as her lollypop when he surprised her by removing the lollypop from his lips and rubbing it down the valley between her breasts. He rubbed the lollypop juices from her chest to her navel and then back again. He then outlined her lips with it. Cuddy very seductively began tonguing the lollypop and then closed her mouth on it sucking hard. She thought she heard a slight groan escape House's lips.

As Cuddy was sucking on the lollypop, House had a fabulous idea, a way to capture this moment forever. Now, how to do it without freaking Cuddy out. "**Remember, I will want my reenactment" **he began. Cuddy smirked and thought he was kidding but then he handed her the lollypop and indicated with his hands for her to take a few steps back. Cuddy hesitated but decided to oblige, now that she was naked, it really didn't seem like that big of a deal.

She stepped backwards, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. She then slowly turned around and faced the wall away from House. She could her House fumbling a little in the background and she could only imagine what he was doing. She said "**Ready."** House was shaking his head, up and down saying "**uh, huh."** Cuddy slowly brought her head over her right shoulder while sucking on her lollypop. As she made eye contact with House, he had his cell phone flipped open and he snapped a picture.

"**HOUSE!!!"** Cuddy screamed. "**What are you doing, erase that this instant!"** She ran up to him and made a grab for the phone. House instantly stood up and held it over her head. "**Damn it, House, give that phone to me right now."**

"**No way! Relax, I am not going to send it to anyone. I just wanted a new screensaver for my computer." **He was grinning from ear to ear as he held the phone just out of her reach. Cuddy was jumping for it like a little kid on a playground. He breasts were bouncing all over the place and House was thoroughly enjoying the show.

Cuddy was not. She was pissed. There was no way House was walking out of her place alive with that picture on his phone. She started to strategize. She needed to elevate to his height and make a lounge for the phone. It had to be quick. She needed to grab it fast and run to the other end of the house so she could have time to erase it. She worked House backwards towards the chair and then she saw her opportunity. She quickly placed one foot on the chair, grabbed the phone, and started to make a run for it.

She ran into her bedroom and shut the door. She flopped on her bed and flipped open the phone. She began to frantically search for the picture. She was trying to move fast but she was unfamiliar with House's phone so it took a while to locate the picture. Just when she found it House came limping, pretty quickly, into the room. Cuddy turned her back to the door as she was frantically searching for the delete button. The next thing she felt was the weight of House's body as he lunged after her. "**Oh no you don't!" ** he yelled as he pinned her to the bed.

She had enough time to hide the phone under her stomach but now she needed to figure out a way to get House off of her. He straddled her back as she was down on her belly. He grabbed her arms and placed them over her head. It didn't take him long to figure out that the phone was pinned underneath her somewhere. "**I have no problems giving you a full body cavity search, and I can't guarantee that I will only be using my fingers."**

House knew he had here. There was no way she was strong enough to dislodge him or free her arms for that matter. So House decided to have a little fun with her. He started by patting her sides down as if he were a cop that was feeling under her clothes for a concealed weapon. He next felt under her armpits for any hidden contraband. He then slipped his arm under her chest and squeezed each breast. Cuddy couldn't help it, she giggled slightly at the game he was playing.

Next he worked his way to her ass. He had to straddle her a little lower so that he could have full access. That meant he had to free her arms. He let them go but kept his left hand pressed firmed on her back as he used his index finger of his right hand to trace the curve of her ass. He then ran a finger down the crack and stopped at the opening.

"**Gregory House don't you dare!" **she screamed as he paused his finger just above her rectum**. "That is a one way exit!" **She had her head turned and could now see what he was doing. He lifted his finger to his mouth and moistened it, he then returned his finger to the place it was before and started making slow circular motions as if he was trying to loosen the muscle in the area. Cuddy was pretty sure he was just teasing her but she couldn't take the chance. "**Fine" **she yelled as she grabbed the phone from under her tummy. She threw the phone at his face yelling, "**here's your damn phone!"**

House grabbed his phone and rolled off Cuddy declaring "**I win again. You should know by now, Cuddy, never play games with the Master. You will always lose!"**

Cuddy responded to his banter by getting up from the bed, putting on her bathrobe and sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room. She sat facing him with her body covered except for a small gap in the bathrobe that revealed a hint of her breasts. "**You think you won, don't be too sure, because you are not going to see or feel the real naked Cuddy until you remove that picture from your phone!"**

House immediately began to pout. He was sitting up, naked, in her bed with his ankles crossed. He looked incredibly sexy with his pouting lips but Cuddy needed that picture erased. She decided to play hardball so she shifted her body to the left and placed her feet on her bureau. This caused the robe to fall off her legs revealing her long, lean, thighs for House's viewing pleasure. She then locked eyes with him as she began sucking her finger.

House just stared. He could feel his blood pumping harder and his penis started aching. The site of her was like a drug to him. Damn, he really hated losing but sometimes you just need to lose a battle to win the war. It took just one glimpse of her thighs and before he could reason any further he was flipping his phone to her saying **"You** **minx! You better get those thighs over here this instant!"**

Cuddy finished erasing the picture from his phone and then removed her robe. She sauntered to the foot of the bed and began to crawl up the bed on her hands and knees. She paused when her face was just above House's hips. She then lowered her torso so that her breasts fell on either side of House's penis. She deliberately stuck her ass high in the air as she began caressing the head of his penis with her tongue. All the while she kept eye contact with House.

He thought he was going to explode all over her. He was flushed and light headed and in absolute awe of the vision before him. When she took him into her mouth he started panting loud and fast. He couldn't believe he wasn't even going to last thirty seconds! What was wrong with him, this had never happened before.

He really didn't want to surprise her by spewing in her mouth. They hadn't gotten to this part in the relationship yet and he still wanted to give her the option before choking her to death. He laid his head back against the head board saying "**Cuddy, I can't hold back, I am about to explode." **To his surprise and utter delight she only took him in her mouth further and sucked harder as he unloaded into her. He still had his head back as he closed his eyes and grunted like a man in terrible pain. He then looked down at her as she sucked up ever last bit of him and swallowed.

He closed his eyes and took a moment to try and control his breathing. He then opened his eyes again as Cuddy was repositioning herself next to him. He rolled over to face her as she said in a teasing voice "**I take it you liked that."**

"**Just a little bit" **he said holding his fingers really close together. He then grabbed her and pulled her close to him saying "**don't worry, I still got plenty more to give**."


	25. Taking Advantage

Chapter 25 – Taking Advantage

The room was dark as House and Cuddy lay sleeping in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Suddenly the numbers on the alarm clock on Cuddy's nightstand switched from 4:59 to 5:00 and loud persistent beeping sound echoed off the walls of the room. Cuddy disentangled her body from House's and turned off the alarm. She was sitting on the side of the bed, trying to find the energy to get up.

"**Why, in the name Allah is your alarm going off at 5 in the morning**" House spoke with a gravelly, sleepy voice. Cuddy turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him surprised saying "**This is what time I get up every morning."**

"**I realize your skirts are tight but I didn't realize it takes you three hours to get in to one of them**" House remarked. Geez, Cuddy thought, he must tease her in his sleep if he can come up with something after being awake for less than thirty seconds. Cuddy just smirked at him saying "**well, in addition to the skirt, I need to shower, wake, feed, and change Rachel, make coffee, have things set-up for the nanny, and make sure I get to work before my lazy ass employees."**

"**You wouldn't be referring to a specific lazy ass employee, hmmm, because you know, I don't get to work until ten, at the earliest, so that leaves you a whole five hours to get ready."**

In response, Cuddy leaned over as if to kiss him and instead reached her hand up the lamp and turned on the light.** "Not fair!" **House yelled as he closed his eyes in pain from the sudden brightness. Cuddy giggled as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

House was awake now but he had no plans of getting out of bed. He was enjoying lying naked in Cuddy's bed watching her go through her morning routine. There was a lot more that went into the "making of Cuddy" then he realized. She disappeared for a while to take care of Rachel and then came back with a fed and dressed Rachel in one arm. Rachel looked like a miniature Cuddy. She had a dark head of hair and was dressed impeccably. "**What's with the get-up, she got a hot date with the Nanny."**

When Rachel heard House speak she whipped her head around to face him and a big smile formed on her lips. She immediately recognized him as the guy with the cool toys like canes and keys. She started bouncing up and down in Cuddy's arms trying to free herself. Cuddy released her on top of the bed and she sat there, staring at House. Rachel started waving her arms up and down and bouncing on the bed. Cuddy just smiled, recognizing it as Rachel's attempt to ask him to play with her. **"Should I be rushing her to the hospital, she looks like she is having a Gran mal seizure" **house remarked.

"**House, she wants to play with you. Watch her for a minute and I'll make the coffee" **Cuddy said. As Cuddy was walking out of the room House shouted after her "**isn't enough that I played with her mommy all night, now I have to play with her too"**

Cuddy's Office – 10am

Cuddy was sitting at her desk but she wasn't really working. She kept looking out of her office to see House stroll in late. He left with her this morning at 8am when she headed to the hospital and House went back to his place to shower and change. She knew it didn't take him that long to get ready. She specifically asked him to get to work on time today because she was short staffed in the clinic and she needed him there. She knew he was scheduled for clinic duty at 9am. The fact that he still wasn't there was really upsetting her.

For the last three months when House was being an absolute ass to her, he still managed to do his job. In fact, he did it better than before his stint in Mayfield. She didn't know at the time that the compliance on House's part was to avoid potential conversations with Cuddy. Of all the thoughts that went through her head before she gave in to her desires for him, she never thought fully about the consequences at work. She as afraid that today was just the beginning. The beginning of the end of what little control she still had over his professional world.

The more she thought of it, the more upset she got. She was actually really pissed.

Clinic – 11:30 am

House strolled in to the clinic in a relatively good mood. He really hated working in the clinic but it did mean he was close to Cuddy. He just felt better knowing she was close by. He was sitting in one of the clinic rooms with Wilson, they both figured they could get credit for an hour of clinic duty and then head out to lunch together.

They were still seeing patients, they just put them in the same room together telling them there was a shortage of available rooms. They had done it before. Basically, House or Wilson pretends to be a nurse and puts the two patients in the same room for about a half hour. With another clinic patient in the room, the patients get really nervous, and the longer they sit, the more they clam up about their crotch itch or whatever.

Then the other one would play doctor and come in about 30-45 minutes later. By now the patients would change their stories and complain of a cold or allergies and you could get away with writing a script without ever swabbing someone's genitals. It was really a brilliant plan. In the mean time, House and Wilson got 30 minutes at a clip to sit around and do nothing.

Today they were discussing Cuddy. "**So, no burnt pancakes this time around?" **asked Wilson. "**Nay"** responded House "**but I swear, Wilson, the woman can do things with her body that really should be criminal."**

"**Life's not fair, "** complained Wilson "**why is it that I am the good guy and I am going to bed alone after paying three alimonies and you're an ass and you get to bang our hot boss. Then, you get to stroll in three plus hours late!"**

"**What can I say, Wilson, I must just be a way better lay."** As House said it he hoisted his feet up onto the exam bed and crossed his hands behind his head. He was looking mighty proud of himself until the door flew open and there stood the image of Cuddy.

Cuddy was livid. When House strolled in three and a half hours late she decided it was time to confront him. They had been intimate for less than a week and this was only their second day at work together and already he was making her look like a fool. Only when she got to the clinic did she realize the little stunt that he pulled. The worst part was, now Wilson was involved.

"**Dr. Wilson, "**she began "**If it is not too much trouble would you mind checking in on exam rooms three and four. They each now contain one patient each, since I was inadvertently made aware of a mysterious overcrowding issue I have rectified the situation. Apparently a limping male nurse accidently was doubling up patients.**

Wilson took one look at Cuddy and was no longer envious of House's position. He thought he actually saw steam rising from the top of her head. House was dead meat. He got up and walked out without so much as a word to Cuddy. Cuddy waited for the door to close.

Cuddy refrained from screaming and yelling. She knew those types of reactions had very little effect on House. Since he still had his legs propped up and his hands behind his head she immediately realized that he was not in the least bit sorry and had no intention of changing. So instead, decided to hit him where it hurt him the most. "**Just so that we completely understand each other Dr. House, you will be working off all of today's clinic hours before you leave for the night. When you do finish, go straight home, or straight to the bar, because you will not be welcome at my house." **With that, she turned around and walked from the clinic, to her office. She then grabbed her laptop and part of the mountain of paper work that was on her desk and she headed home. She was so upset at herself for caring so much, and she was so disappointed in him. She just wanted to go home and spend some time with her daughter. At least at home, the love and respect she had for Rachel was reciprocated.


	26. Words That Burn

Chapter 26- Words That Burn

Cuddy was lying in bed that night, alone and confused. She had tried to convince herself that she made the right move. She needed House to understand the division between work and play. Yet, she was cold and she missed his warm body and his bantering as she lay in her big bed all alone. She was fighting every impulse to pick up her phone and call him. Would he come over? Probably not, knowing House he would assume a phone call was Cuddy's way of caving and then he would have all the power again. No, she needed to stay firm and ride this out. Maybe he would call her and apologize? Wait, what was she thinking, this was House.

House was sitting in front of his piano playing a few tunes. He actually missed being at his place. He was enjoying some bourbon and was thinking less and less of the events from the day. Yeah, Cuddy was pissed at him but he really wasn't that upset over it. She was being all sensitive and hormonal and based on his calculations she was just PMSing. He was tempting to say that to her today at work but he thought a PMS comment might cause him to have weeks with no sex instead of just a few days.

The next few days of work were uneventful for House. He avoided Cuddy and she avoided him. He was not about to walk into her office with his balls on a platter and apologize for blowing off clinic duty. He was beginning to think that maybe in the end, Cuddy was more uptight than he realized. Maybe he should get out now, before it was too late. In reality, he missed her but there was no way he was going to turn into her whipping boy.

House had a case so thankfully that was keeping his mind occupied and allowed him to repress most of his thoughts concerning Cuddy. After multiple tests and alternative diagnosis he was pretty sure they had solved the case and was just waiting on confirmation. The ducklings, as usual, were handling all the patient interactions including the tests so this left house with a lot of free time to do nothing. He had his feet up on his desk, his ipod on, and his eyes clothes when suddenly someone grabbed his feet and shoved them to the ground.

"**Hey, what they hell was that for!" **He knew it was either Wilson or Cuddy and since it was accompanied a very fruity smell he assumed it was Cuddy even before he opened his eyes. **"We need to talk"** Cuddy said in a very serious voice.

"**Come on, let's just wait a few more days, then after we talk, I can forgive you for over reacting, then we can have make up sex and start the 28 day cycle all over again." **House was smirking feeling a little proud of how he was handling the whole situation.

"**House, are you insinuating that I am upset with you because I am hormonal!"** Cuddy was pissed. After three days and two nights of no interaction with House she had started to calm down. She was still mad at him but she had missed him, a lot, more than she wanted to admit. When she saw his team down in the lab she decided to come up to his office to try and attempt a serious conversation. She wanted to tell him that personal she was really happy with the events of the last week but professional she needed him to toe the line a little better. She needed him to respect her at the hospital. She somehow deluded herself into thinking that House was actually an adult and capable of an adult conversation.

"**I don't think I was insinuating, generally you people don't insinuate when they actually say exactly what they mean." **The words were coming out of his mouth before he really had a chance to stop them. The sight of her was making him get all hot and bothered. So reacted like he always did when he was trying to hide something, that is he lashed out. "**Seriously Cuddy, they have pills for that stuff now."**

"**ya know what, House, screw you**!" Cuddy was beyond pissed now. All the anger and tears over the three months that proceeded the last week came flooding back to her. What an ass he was. He treated her like garbage. Then when she finally gets fed up, he comes to her house and kisses her. Then he woos her with his stupid motorcycle ride and that was enough to make her drop her panties. What the hell was wrong with her, she thought. Yes, the next couple of days were really fantastic but then they get back to work and he is an absolute ass again. That's it. She needed to stop this now before she went crazy. **"Actually, rephrase that. I don't ever plan on using House and screw in the same sentence ever again."** Cuddy started heading for the door but she was so angry that she continued. She regretted it as soon as it left her lips, and the expression in House's face after her comment was branded on her soul. As she was walking out she said "**And don't come to me twenty years from now and try to blame your assinine actions on your father. This time, it's all on you."**


	27. Drunk Texting

A/N: Sorry for the cruel ending of the last chapter! Don't' worry, it will get fixed eventually. Please comment and let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 27 – Drunk Texting

Friday Night – House's Apartment – 9pm

See, House thought, this is why he didn't open up to people. As soon as you do, they use it against you the first chance they get. He poured himself yet another bourbon as he sat on the couch flipping through the channels. It was Friday night and he had no case, and no Cuddy. Not that he wanted Cuddy anymore, he convinced himself that she was a bitch and he was better off alone. He was about to bury himself in his bourbon when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Wilson. Normally he would just ignore it, but he thought maybe he could convince Wilson to go to a strip club or get wasted with him, or both.

"**What?"** House answered.

"**Hey, it's Wilson, just wanted to see if you were free or if you were spending the whole weekend with Cuddy" **Wilson asked.

"**nay, I'm free, and I plan on being free ad infinitum. How about we go down to Atlantic City were the skanky strippers are, you know the ones that are willing to screw you after the show for a few extra dollars in their G-strings" **House crudely asked.

"**What the hell happened?"** Wilson couldn't hide the surprise and interest in his voice. "**Shit, is this still about the clinic thing. Just tell her it was my idea and move on."**

Hanging out with Wilson was supposed to make him forget about Cuddy, not talk about how much of a raging bitch she could be. He needed to nip this in the bud if he was going to have any fun tonight. **"Okay, Wilson, I am going to explain this once so keep up. There will be no explanations, there will be no discussion, and if you mention Cuddy again the rest of the night, I will leave immediately or kill you, depending in my current state of drunkeness. Understood"**

Wilson was getting a little nervous that this was more serious than he imagined. For once in house's life, however, he actually was willing to not drown alone in his misery. Wilson figured he better take him up on it or he might be scrapping House off the floor tomorrow and having his stomach pumped.

"**Okay, I am in. But I am not driving to AC tonight. I've got patients to check on tomorrow so I don't want to pass out on some beach where I don't wake up until Sunday. Since it sounds like your already three sheets to the wind, I'll be over in twenty minutes to pick you up"**

Cuddy's Apartment – Midnight

Cuddy spent the whole rest of the evening regretting the words she spoke to House. He had never explained anything about his past with his father. In fact, he never really mentioned him at all except for the occasional barb. Of course, somehow he was at the root of House's inability to have functional relationships with people. Her relationship with House the last few years had been like walking on eggshells. She thought that her words crushed every last shell.

Why did she do it? She just kept asking herself that question over and over. Why did she always panic when a relationship began? Was it panic that led her to hit the self-destruct button? For years she thought about House in ways she shouldn't, then finally he opens up to her and they finally got to rekindle what they started over twenty years ago. Then he acts like himself, like he always acts at work, and she completely unravels.

Cuddy watched the minutes tick by on her bedside clock and thought, this is ridiculous. If she wasn't going to sleep at all, she might as well get up and do something. She started cleaning her already clean living room and dusting her dust free house. She had a cleaning lady that came twice a week so it wasn't like there was much to be done. The attempts, however, still couldn't silence her thoughts. She then started digging through her cupboards and found a bottle of Talisker, a single malt scotch whiskey, that had been given to her by a donor about ten years ago and had remained unopened ever since.

She felt like an idiot. Well, actually, she felt like House, drowning her miseries in a bottle. She convinced herself that she was different, she just needed a little something to take off the edge, to help her fall asleep. She poured herself a dram and nestled back into the arm rest of the couch. She went to take a small sip but then she thought the best way for the whiskey to work its magic effect was to swallow the amount in one fast gulp. When it hit her throat it was a mixture of a burning sensation and the smell of dirt and moss straight from the Scottish highlands. After a few moments when the initial burn went away she took another. She needed something to make her stop thinking about him, what she said to him, and how she once again managed to sabotage a potential relationship.

The Tiger's Tail – Saturday Morning, 1am

House and Wilson had been at a strip club early and were now settled in a back table at the Tiger's Tail for over an hour. The bar was walking distance to House's place but he didn't frequent it often, it was usually filled with snotty Princeton undergrads who would end up being in PPTH board in five to ten years decided the fate of the diagnostics department. Since the college semester was winding down there weren't many spoiled brats in the place. The real reason they ended up here was he needed a place to pee, fast.

Wilson was barely able to walk, let alone carry on a half way decent conversation. They had managed to go through the whole night without Wilson mentioned Cuddy. House thought of her almost the entire night. He was pretty pissed about it too. Before Thanksgiving he would think about Cuddy a lot, but it was different. Since he hadn't tasted the forbidden fruit in so long he had almost forgotten what it really tasted like. Now he was left with this yearning, this need, and he couldn't fulfill it. He should have stuck with his original plan and just continued being an ass to her. Then he wouldn't feel the emptiness he currently felt in his chest.

He took one look at Wilson and figured he better drag his sorry ass back to his couch or Wilson was going to pass out on the table. If that happen, House was just going to leave him there. Wilson needed to learn to hold his booze. House had consumed a hell of a lot more and yet, he was still functional. Well, sort of. He hadn't tried standing in over an hour. He decided he would give it ago and hit the head, if he made it back in one piece he could drag Wilson's sorry ass home with him.

Cuddy's Place - Saturday Morning, 1:15am

Cuddy flipped the couch pillow over for the second time but she still couldn't find a dry spot to bury her face in. She had been crying non-stop for the past half hour. She wasn't sure if the main culprit was House, her own self worth, or the half a bottle of scotch she had just finished but the combination was deadly. She finally decided to actually get off the couch and wash her face. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she wondered what in the world House ever saw in her. She looked horrible.

She needed to get herself cleaned up and get to bed. The whiskey had defiantly kicked in so she wanted to fall asleep before the urge to puke hit her. She took off her clothes to get in the shower and she placed her cell phone on the bathroom sink. She had kept it close to her all evening. Somewhere, deep down inside her, she was hoping he would call. Her rational mind told her he wouldn't, but her heart wouldn't let the phone out of her site. She turned on the shower and sat on the toilet seat waiting for the water to warm up. She grabbed her phone and before she could have a chance to ponder the decision, she flipped it open and sent a text message to House. It was three words, "I am sorry"

She put down the phone and got in the shower.

Tiger's Tail – Men's Room

House was leaning against to wall above the urinal peeing for what seemed like hours. He wasn't looking forward to the walk home but he had more dignity then to take a cab for three blocks. The least he could do was empty his bladder before the painful walk. He hears his phone beep but he needed to wait till he was finished, the slight movement of placing his hand in his pocket would alter his balance enough in his current state that he would probably pass out on the disgusting puke stained floor. He washed his hands and was heading out the door of the bathroom. He flipped open his phone and there it was, contact from Cuddy.

Emotion took over his whole body, and not the good kind of emotion, instead, the emotion of anger. What the fuck! She is sorry, sorry for what? Sorry for being a bitch, sorry for starting a relationship with him in the first place, sorry as a description of her loser life. Somehow he found the strength to walk briskly again and instead of heading back to the table and Wilson, he ducked out the back door and hailed a cab to Cuddy's.


	28. The Truth

Chapter 28 – The Truth

Cuddy stepped out of the shower and put her terry cloth robe on quickly to fight off the chill as she stepped out of the shower. She still felt woozy and needed to keep a firm grip on the sink basin to keep the room from spinning. At least her face no longer looked so haggard.

She made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to bed. She hoped that would help with the hangover she was sure to experience tomorrow. She just turned out the light and started heading to her bedroom when she heard it. That all so familiar repetitive tap. Why didn't she think that this was possible? She didn't even have a plan, what did she want to say to him. She walked slowly to the door while House just kept knocking with his cane. He was getting louder and louder the longer she took to make her way to the door.

She opened the door without saying a word. She lifted her eyes to meet his and she actually took a step backwards. She could see the fury in his face. He was so angry that he stormed right through the doorway with the intention of getting directly in Cuddy's face. As he approached she instinctively tried to take another few steps backwards. Since her eyes were still looked on House's she had trouble keeping her balance and started to trip and fall. House reached for her out of instinct and was able to keep her upright with a handful of bathrobe.

"**Holy shit, you're drunk!" **he realized. "**So what, now you're all drunk and horny so you text me for a bootie call." **House couldn't fucking believe it, what the hell was she playing at.** "Let me make one thing clear, Cuddy, you and I are through. I only came here tonight…"**

"**House!" Can you please keep your voice down and can you please sit down so we can talk" **Cuddy made her way over to the couch and sat down hoping House would follow suit. She needed to try and regain her balance and shake the booze from her head so she could think clearly.

Cuddy's comments in reference to waking up Rachel only made House angrier and he began to actually shout at her "**See, that's your big fucking problem Cuddy," **House was now pointing at her with his cane** "you have to control everything, all the time, and your blame all your problems on everyone else in your life. So what if I wake the fucking kid, it is not my problem that you're too drunk to actually take care of her" **House was moving towards her when he was shouting so now his cane was hovering just above Cuddy's noise.

Cuddy wanted to try to apologize but between the whiskey and House's anger she went into fight mode. "**So, what's your big plan House, you going to break my nose with your cane. Maybe that will prove to yourself how manly you are and justify your obsessive fear of talking about your feelings." ** Cuddy jutted her chin out to him as if tempting him to get physical with her.

Fuck she was pissing him off. Little did she know that she was hitting in one of House's deepest fears. One he never shared with anyone. The fear that he would turn into his father and fight all his battles with fear and violence. He moved his cane away from her face and smashed it down on the couch cushion to help release some of his anger. He then got right in Cuddy's face and placed a hand on either side of her head grabbing the back of the couch. He got nose to nose to her and for a few moments just stared into her eyes. He eyes squinted slightly in response, taking his staring contest on with full force. Finally, House spoke in a much calmer voice but his message still hit Cuddy like a ton of bricks. "**Cuddy, I don't know what little game you are playing, but I am out. I don't want to talk about it all the reasons why this doesn't, nor will never work. Any personal relationship we had is over."**

The message took a lot out of House. He removed his hands from the back of the couch and sat down next to Cuddy with an exacerbated sigh. His leg was killing him, his head was now starting to pound, and emotionally he was spent as well.

Cuddy couldn't help it. The tears just started rolling down her face. The fight mode was turned off and the anguish of defeat started to set in. House was sitting against the arm rest of the couch, half facing Cuddy, and half facing forward. Cuddy turned to look at him and he immediately turned to face her. He had never seen her look so defeated. "**So that's it, then. Twenty years of flirtatious banter and we get one week with each other. We are giving up that easily."**

Cuddy's defeated voice mixed with her tears had calmed House down a bit. When he spoke now, it was almost in a whisper, and it came from his heart. **"Cuddy, I am just being realistic here. We tried, and we failed miserably"**

House was still looking into Cuddy's eyes and she could tell he was opening up as best he could. He really believed that their relationship could never work. She instinctively reached for his hand and offered it to her without any reservation. When he grasped her small, delicate hand he pulled her closer to him. She responded by wrapping her arm around his chest and settling her head just under his chin. House released his other hand and placed it in her hair, holding her head to his chest. They were both relieved to have that the anger and the nasty words no longer being thrown around the room. They were just happy to embrace in silence.

Despite the comfortable embrace they both seemed to except the inevitable end. After a few minutes of silence, House finally broke it by asking "**What's with the scotch?"**

Under normal circumstances Cuddy would have blamed her insomnia on stress, work, or anything else than the truth. Tonight, however, was a different story. The alcohol, the sense of losing a long fought battle, and the fact that despite their failures, somehow he was here when she needed them. She truthfully responded "**I thought it might help me to stop thinking about you."**

His grasp on her tightened slightly because he felt exactly the same way. She was in his thoughts constantly and no matter what he did, he couldn't repress them. He was contemplating how much harder that was going to be after tonight, and then all his thought ceased when the next set of words escaped Cuddy's lips. She had her eyes closed and her head buried in her chest but her words were clear. "**I think I am in love with you"**

A/N: Comments welcome!


	29. The Morning After

A/N The story only has one more chapter after today's chapter so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. I wanted to get the whole thing posted before House returns to PPTH in season 6. I am very excited for tonight's episode, hopefully we get some huddy!

Chapter 29 – The Morning After

Cuddy's Place - Saturday Morning, 2am

House was grateful that Cuddy couldn't see his face. She had actually said "I think I am in love with you". House looked up to the ceiling and then closed his eyes. He knew that whatever he said next would be some of the most important words he ever uttered. He had two options. First, he could be honest with her. Admit to her the affect she had on him. That he thought about her constantly, he wanted her body, he was challenged by her mind, her presence was intoxicating. If he was honest with himself he would have realized that he was in love with her too. The second option was to deflect, ignore, make fun of, and mock. He actually was afraid to say anything. He instinctively pulled her closer.

He was about to respond when a small snore escaped Cuddy's lips. Apparently the scotch had finely taken over and she was fast asleep on his chest. Would she remember this conversation in the morning? Did he want her to remember anything? Since she was in la-la land, House took advantage and wrapped his other arm around her and held her tight to his chest. With no one to hear him he whispered into her hair "**I think I am in love with you too." **He kissed her on the top of her head and let his own inebriation take over and drifted off into sleep.

Cuddy's Place, 7AM

Rachel was crying from her crib waking Cuddy up. When she opened her eyes she was wrapped in House's arms. She was instantly confused but didn't want to keep Rachel waiting so she quickly hopped off the couch. Mistake. Her head was pounding and she remembered the not-so-innocent bottle of scotch that lay on the coffee table. She sat down for a second on the couch but Rachel's cries were starting to hit an entirely new decibel so she slowly headed for the nursery.

Rachel calmed down as soon as she saw her mommy. Cuddy held her in her arms and carried her in the kitchen to make a bottle. Rachel waited patiently now that she had her mom's attention. With the bottle ready to go Cuddy brought Rachel back to the nursery and settled in the rocking chair. With Rachel suckling away, Cuddy took a moment to recap the night's events. She remembered texting House at 1 in the morning and him showing up being total pissed at her. Ranting about their relationship being over. Then, she wakes up in his arms. She needed to fill in the gaps before House woke up. One thing she knew, she was happy to be in his arms again.

After Rachel's bottle, she dressed Rachel and herself and made some coffee while feeding Rachel some peaches and cereal puffs. The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully as House continued to sleep through the morning. At noon when Cuddy put Rachel down for a nap she figured she had better wake him up.

She made another pot of coffee and brought him a cup. She sat on the edge of the couch and gentle shook his left arm. "**House, its noon, you need to wake up"**

He had actually been awake for about twenty minutes listening to Cuddy putter around in the kitchen. He was contemplating getting up because his bladder was full but he really wanted to know how Cuddy was going to deal with everything from last night before he said anything. He really didn't want to continue their conversation where they left off last night. House opened his eyes but didn't say anything. He kept quiet until Cuddy revealed where they stood.

"**Come on, House, get up" **She had needed to get this conversation over with and she wanted it to be while Rachel was napping.

"**As much as I would like to jump at your beck and call, I don't think I can. I think I tweaked my leg last night catching your drunk ass from falling."** It wasn't really true, his leg was killing him from walking around drunk most of the night but he thought he would test her with a little bit of a guilt trip. If she remembered the night, if she remembered their conversation, she would call him out on his accusation instead of feeling guilt.

True to form, she let the guilt sink in. **"Really, it's that bad. Can you sit up?" **

"**Nay, I don't think so. I think you sleeping on it really didn't help."** He was having entirely too much fun watching her try and scan through the events of last night.

"**Sorry about that. I don't think I was thinking to clearly last night" **Cuddy said. Not quite realizing how those words stung him.

House looked away. All of a sudden their conversation didn't seem so fun anymore. Cuddy could tell that somehow she hurt him emotionally but she really didn't know how. Finally she asked, "**House, what happened last night?"**

House really didn't want to retell the tale so he asked "**What do you remember?"**

Cuddy thought for a second, then began recited what she could "**I texted you last night and then you showed up. You were drunk, I was drunk, and then we started fighting." **She got really quiet for a moment and looked down at her hands before whispering "**And then you told me we were through, that you and I were over." **She looked up at him now, she wanted to gauge his reaction. He met her gaze but didn't say anything. She was remembering a lot more than he thought she would.

They were sitting in the same position as the night before and she was about to reach for his hand when she realized that she had done the exact same thing last night. She remembered House pulling her to his chest and her snuggling up to him. She remembered talking and then it hit her, oh my god had she really said that, did she think it or actually say it out loud. She began to blush and she snapped her head away from House gaze quickly.

It didn't take House's brilliant diagnostic skills to realize that Cuddy just remembered the words she uttered to him before falling asleep last night. She wasn't looking at him. House knew the ball was in his court and she wasn't going to say anything more until he did. He just needed to know if she meant it or if it was just the ramblings of a drunken Cuddy. He laid his hand on her thigh to get her attention. She didn't look at him but instead she looked at his hand placed on her thigh. Finally House spoke "**Cuddy, look at me"**

He was pretty sure if he got a chance to look into her eyes, he would know if there was any truth to her words. She was still staring at his hands and made no indication that she was going to turn around and look at him. After a few moments, House lifted his hand from her leg and gentle grabbed Cuddy's chin and turned her to face him. She was now facing him but her eyes wouldn't make contact with his. House repeated his plea "**Cuddy, please look at me"**

She finally made eye contact with him and it produced the usual affect it had on both of them. When she looked into his ocean blue eyes she felt totally helpless, like she no longer had control of herself. When he looked into her steel blue eyes he felt like she could see into his soul. They stared at each other for a few moments and it was like time stood still. House slid his hand from her chin to cup the side of her face. "**Is it true**?" he asked "**do you think you love me**?" He couldn't believe he said it but damn it, he needed to know.

She closed her eyes and sank her cheek into his hand while composing herself. Finally she spoke and when she did, she nearly tore his heart in two. "**No, House" **she began "**It's not true"**

House hand fell as if in reflex to her words but she didn't let it go too far. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around hers and she dropped her eyes to stare at their clasped hands. Finally, she finished her thought "**I don't think I am in love with you. I know I have been in love with you for a really long time. I don't want this to end. I don't want to give up on this."**

House insides were making him crazy. The roller coaster of emotions he managed to ride in the span of ten or twenty seconds was insane. She started to pull away from him as if to run and hide and he pulled her, roughly, on top of him.

"**House, your leg"** she protested. It was her own version of deflection. She was worried about his leg but really she wanted to change the subject as quick as possible. She started to pull away and push herself off of him. She had managed to get herself back to a sitting position when House in one motion had sat up and placed both hand on each side of her face, framing her face with his large hands. He leaned in and kissed her softly, waiting for Cuddy to respond to his kiss. She pulled away, confused and unsure.

It had been days since he had felt her lips on his skin and he needed more. He wanted her now, all of her. He saw the confusion in her eyes and he realized she needed a response from him before this could go any further. He reached down deep to find it, and as he spoke he continued to hold her head in his.

"**Cuddy, I don't know where this is going and I don't know if it will ever work between us but I do know** **that the last few days have been hell for me. There is this void in my chest and I tried everything to fill it. Last night, the void went away."** House could feel the change in her body and knew he and said the right things to keep her happy but for the first time in his life, he wanted to do something more for her. He wanted to give her the truth. He swallowed his pride and said "**Cuddy, I have loved you for twenty years. I'm not walking away that easily"**


	30. Winning the War

A/N: This is the final chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Especially if you have written your own stories because then I can click on your name and check them out! Here's to a happy huddy in season 6!

Chapter 30– Winning the War

She smiled at the untended double meaning. No, he wouldn't be walking away that easily. When he saw her smile he felt a wave of pleasure take over him. He brought her face to his and pressed her forehead into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a moment to breathe him in. They were locked in an embrace which they both held onto for dear life. House was the first to break the silence and of course, he did it in Houseian style "**Can we do it now"**

Cuddy broke from his embrace laughing. "**Do you really think that is such a good idea right now? You can't even move off the couch"** Cuddy asked.

House didn't bother to explain his early lie about not being able to get up and instead he moved quickly got on top of her, pinning her down on the other side of the couch. Cuddy caught on to his farce pretty quickly and asked "**You know what happens to boys who cry wolf too many times?" **

House teased back with "**As long as it ends with the wolf getting his piece of meat, he can cry as many times as he wants." **

Cuddy countered by stroking his meat through his jeans with her hand saying "**didn't anyone ever teach you, it's always better to give than receive."**

The touch of Cuddy's hands on his boys were enough to make him end the conversation there. He took her mouth in his and tasted every inch with his tongue. He was enjoying every moment but his mind couldn't help scanning over the conversation they had just had. They had both admitted to loving each other for so long. He could have been enjoying this for years. Why had he been such an idiot. The feel of her lips, the scent of her hair, the look of desire on her face when he momentarily pulled away to appreciate the woman before him, there were things he had longed for and could have been enjoying for years . Was it the vicodan that had blinded him? If so, he was actually grateful for the hell that he went through to get clean. He now had a reason to stay clean.

Cuddy slowly lifted off his shirt and marveled at the man that lay on top of her. She had waited years to feel this, and she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She had always known that House wanted her sexually, she knew she had the power to get him in to bed at the drop of a hat. That was why even though she was happy last week that they had finally given in to their passion for each other, she was still so afraid and shielded. But now, to have him and know that he was opening his heart to her, he was letting her in to his secret world, it was the greatest feeling ever. She had fought her love for him for years because she was afraid that he would spurn or mock it. Now, she could give herself to him completely. She knew that they were destined for speed bumps and pitfalls but she felt that they would make it through all that.

They had finished shedding their final layer of clothes and they continued to kiss intimately. They were both taking the time to enjoy every small piece of the love making process. They were about to dive full force into things when the sound of Rachel crying in the background caused House to stop. He started to get up to free Cuddy from beneath him when she briskly pulled him back down on top of her. "**What are you doing?"** he asked.

"**House" **she began sincerely "**there are times when you DO come first. Rachel will be fine. She is in her crib and she will eventually put herself back to sleep." **House was stunned. Amazed and confused.

"**Cuddy, its fine. Go to her" **

"**House, I am not choosing you over her." **She could tell House was trying to do a ddx on the situation so she figured she would lay it all out for him. ** "Sometimes she needs to come first but right now, I need you more than she needs me. Words are one thing, but I want to feel your love for me. I need to feel it."**

House couldn't deny that he was happy and scared at the fact that he had just "won" in his twisted mentally generated battle with Rachel for Cuddy's time, attention, and love. For once in his life, he didn't obsess over the thought, and instead he obsessed over the woman lying beneath him. He took his time and continued to explore and enjoy their reunion with the dedication to perfection that he strives for in his music.

It took about 20 minutes but Rachel eventually fell back asleep and House and Cuddy spent another hour or two on the couch making love slowly, yet passionately. After which, House took a shower and Cuddy rescued Rachel from her nap. The three of them ate lunch together. House looked around the room as Cuddy was at the sink cleaning up and he was amazed at the domestic situation he found himself in. What was even more amazing was, he actually liked it. It felt good. It felt right. He walked up to Cuddy and pressed his chest against her back and teased her by squeezing her ass. She looked over her should and up and him with a grimace on his face. House couldn't help thinking that he needed to be with her like this every day. Before House had a chance to think through it he found himself saying "**I think we should move in together"**

Cuddy turned around quickly saying "**House, don't you think that's a little fast?"**

"**Probably, but if we don't so it now it will probably take us another twenty years."**

Cuddy could tell in her face that he was right about that. He was asking her and it took a lot for him to do it. If she turned him down now he probably wouldn't ask her again for a very long time. She put her arms around his waist, mostly to buy time to think. His embrace was so comfortable, like the pieces of a puzzle that even though in a box of 1,000 pieces, so many looked the same, only two were destined to fit perfectly.

"**You do know that I am a package deal now?"** she figured she should gentle remind House about Rachel. Cuddy was pretty sure she wanted this but she needed to lay down some ground rules first.

House remembered Cuddy's words from the night before and it gave him a renewed confidence that this was really what he wanted. "**As long as I can come first sometimes, I guess it's okay." ** House said it with an overly dramatic exasperated look to let Cuddy know he was teasing.

Cuddy wrapped her hands around his back and slid them under his shirt but all the while she was looking in his eyes. With a half smile she gentle asked "**House, would you like to move in with me?"**

House smiled back at her and then started to nod his head up and down in a very slow deliberate way, indicated to her that he VERY much wanted to move in with her.,

The dean of medicine side of Cuddy took over and she started thinking about what rooms would be good for his stuff and what to do about the piano, etc, etc. House was laughing to himself as he could smell the wheels turning inside her head. He needed her to stop it, and now. He placed his hands on her ribcage and quickly lifted her on to the edge of the counter.

Cuddy stared at him in shock. She knew he was strong but she didn't think his leg would allow him to lift her like that. House positioned his body between her legs and said "**Stop thinking, you're going to drive us both crazy planning every little detail out. We can figure all this out later, right now, there are other things I want you to think about."**

"**Well, Dr. House"** Cuddy began in a ver sultry voice "**it is going to take a lot more than just lifted me on the counter if you want me to stop thinking"**

House grabbing under her legs, just above the knee on both sides, and quickly trusting her towards him responding with a "**yes mamm" **and then he took her mouth into his firmly, claiming his hard earned prize.

**The End ******


End file.
